


【巍生】代养

by Alexis0077



Category: zyl角色水仙 - Fandom, 剧版镇魂, 电视剧许你浮生若梦
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis0077/pseuds/Alexis0077
Summary: 罗浮生猫妖预警，私设修为高的猫咪被撸爽了会变人形。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 罗浮生猫妖预警，私设修为高的猫咪被撸爽了会变人形。

沈教授捡了一只猫。哦不，沈教授被一只猫妖给堵了。

 

大概是龙大人文教育尤其好，学校里流浪猫不少，但个个被学生们喂的圆溜呼呼的，平时在校园里都挑大路中间走，大摇大摆进教室往讲台上一趟也是常有的事。

 

当然猫爷在这不只是自在，学生们自发组成了流浪猫狗护理协会，天然猫粮清水定点投放，定期挨个检查身体，洗澡剪指甲。

 

简直是野生喵星人的天堂。

 

罗浮生爱死这所环境古朴，绿树成荫的学校了。

 

罗浮生在老教学楼下找到了一个松动砖块，掀开这方老砖，铺点杂草，浑然天成一个安静舒适的小窝。

 

阳光好的时候，罗浮生嫌门前的梧桐树挡住了他的阳光，便挪身到楼前的台阶上躺着。但一会下课铃响后，学生们鱼贯而出，咚咚的脚步声就吵醒了罗浮生的白日美梦。

 

你们都属大象的吗！罗浮生不满地喵了一声。

 

“你看你看，他醒了！”罗浮生刚抖了抖睡扁了的毛，一只前爪刚伸出去，就一把被一个梳着两条麻花辫的女学生握了去。

 

嗯，这小手还挺软，指尖还有点香。声音也挺好听。

 

“诶，以前好像没见过这只，真可爱。”女孩旁边的高大男生也顺势蹲下来，撸了一把猫胸前的毛就把另一只压在肚皮下的爪子强硬地拉出来。

 

哎呦，罗浮生被掰地一阵疼。

 

“也许是新来的呢。”女孩朝男孩笑了笑。“星程，我们下次带点火腿肠来吧，他好可爱。”

 

“好啊。”叫星程的男生眼睛紧紧盯着身旁的姑娘，手里一下轻一下重地捏着罗浮生的爪子。

 

嘶，真不爽。罗浮生抖了抖脖子上毛。切，谁要吃火腿肠，都是和了淀粉的下脚料。

 

“天婴，我们走吧，去吃生煎好不好。”许星程说着就去把天婴的肩膀，握着罗浮生爪子的手在高处一撒，罗浮生没准备，前蹄就生生磕到了台阶上。

 

啊，疼。

 

男孩拉走了还有点恋恋不舍的女孩。

 

真是的，都什么人。罗浮生站起来，弓起背抖了个懒腰。龙大总体来说还是很好的，但没轻重的学生总有几个。

 

算了不计较了，还是换个地方吧。

 

罗浮生四处溜达了一圈，看上了二楼窗台。窗台比楼前的树高，阳光一览无余，窗沿十分宽阔，足够他打滚了，罗浮生磨了两下后爪，臀肉一绷，两只后蹄同时发力，一下就窜上了二楼窗台。

 

确实是个好地方。

 

罗浮生往窗里望了眼，就看到了挽起衬衫袖子的年轻教授。

 

真好看。哦，罗浮生看的不是脸，作为一只猫，罗浮生最欣赏的就是肌肉紧实的线条，尤其是腰臀和大腿。眼前的这位年轻教授一看就是经常锻炼身体，从上到下的线条流畅匀称，罗浮生伸出舌头舔了舔鼻尖，就地趴下睡了。

 

再醒来已是傍晚，天光所剩无几。罗浮生瞟了瞟窗里，年轻教授还在伏案。罗浮生眯起眼睛欣赏了一会，的确好看。

 

好看不能当饭吃，还是觅食要紧，罗浮生整了整身上的毛，跃下二层窗台，昂首挺胸地朝摆放猫粮的地方走去。

 

大概是今天睡得舒适，来得有些晚，走进这个熟悉的小亭子的时候，旁边已经有好几只猫坐着舔毛洗脸了。

 

得，得吃剩饭了。

 

不过罗浮生不是很在意，这里的猫粮对他胃口，时不时还有学生们亲手煮的鸡肉。

 

“社长，你看这只，最近几个星期才看到，大概是新来的，看上去应该还不到一岁。”

 

你才不到一岁！大爷我辛辛苦苦修炼了上千年！算了，看在鸡肉还不错的份上，不跟你计较了。

 

额，但是你能不能不要在人家吃东西的时候撸人家脖子后面但我毛啊。

 

真没礼貌，哎，算了，吃肉。

 

被叫社长的同学大概是颇有经验，手指轻轻地在罗浮生两只耳朵间揉了揉，静静等罗浮生吃饱喝足，才伸出手指挠了挠罗浮生的下巴。

 

唔，舒服。罗浮生不禁侧过头靠在那只手上。享受了一会。

 

“社长，这只……”

 

面前的两位学生小声聊着，罗浮生没听清，只是突然尾巴被人揪着拎起，下身一阵嗖嗖地凉。

 

“果然，是只小公猫呀，还没绝育，你看这对小铃铛，真圆。”

 

“恩，抱回去，明天一起……”

 

卧槽！

 

罗浮生顿时全身毛炸开，四腿一蹬，顾不得肚皮下的嫩肉在粗糙的石台面上蹭了好几下，赶紧撒腿就跑。

 

妈呀，好可怕。

 

好不容易修炼千年，眼看马上就能化成人形，差点功亏一篑啊。

 

果然，白给的猫粮没安好心，罗浮生舔了舔嘴角残留的鸡肉香。怕是吃不到下一顿了，呜呜。

 

跃回那二层窗台，罗浮生看着依然灯火通明的屋内，开始为自己的生计发愁。

 

流浪是不能再流浪了，被人抓到就要挨一刀。挨一刀事小，丢了千年功力可是大事，更何况他修炼至此也的确该进下一境界了。

 

屋里的年轻教授站了起来，披上外套大概是要走。发了力的大腿肌肉圆润饱满，西装看上去并不名贵，像是普通的成衣，但即使非量身裁剪的布料都无法遮掩完美的线条，罗浮生舔了舔嘴。

 

一股莫名的亲切感油然而生。

 

副教授 沈巍

 

年轻教授站起身来后，桌前的名牌露了出来。

 

别问我为什么认字，修炼千年，认几个字还难吗。

 

落了太阳之后的砖带着些凉意，猫的肉垫最怕冷。罗浮生提起两只前爪含在嘴里舔了舔，然后鬼使神差地推了一把窗。

 

竟然推开了。

 

罗浮生没意料到，也许本来自己想趴在窗上多看一会，但虚掩的窗一下就开了，罗浮生全身重力压在前蹄上，一下就扑进了屋里。

 

沈巍挂着惊讶的脸首先柔和了下来。整了整刚穿上的外套领子，朝窗口走来。

 

柔和的大手覆上头顶，罗浮生小小的猫脑袋里一阵热流。

 

比那些小毛孩子舒服多了，罗浮生不自主地扬起头来，往沈巍的手上顶了顶，两只耳朵乖巧地往旁边撇去，嘴角带着胡子翘起舒服的弧度。

 

沈巍看眼前的小猫摆出一副舒服的模样，便放开胆子朝罗浮生的脖子和肚子挠去。

 

太舒服了，沈巍指甲修的短，圆圆的手指长期握笔指肚十分厚实，罗浮生舒服地越来越不知今夕何夕，暖流从头顶到涌到肚皮，后蹄一软，顺势侧倒下来，对着沈巍，露出皮毛薄薄的肚皮。

 

嘁……沈巍发出一声细笑。“这么舒服呀。”

 

年轻教授的头凑下来，凑到罗浮生眼前，罗浮生抬起小小的脑袋，在沈巍的鼻尖蹭了蹭。

 

喵。

 

别……别摸了……我……撑不住了……

 

沈巍显然没有听懂，手下反而更来了兴致。他放下公文包，一直手挠着罗浮生的下巴，一只手撸着肚皮，“你这小东西，怎么跑办公室里来了，不怕被保卫科抓走吗。”

 

呜……喵……

 

“好了，老师要回家了，你要是想要留在这里呢，就安安静静的，不可以打碎东西哦。”

 

嗯？要走？

 

沈巍最后使劲在罗浮生肚子上撸了一把，拍了拍厚实的大腿肉，收回手去，转身就准备走。

 

罗浮生咚地一下跳下窗子，颠着四条腿着跑到沈巍面前，竖着尾巴抬着脖子看着沈巍。

 

“怎么啦？”沈巍被挡住了去路，怕是小猫食髓知味，又蹲下身来，挠了挠罗浮生的下巴，“好啦，老师真的要回去了。”说罢轻轻拍了拍罗浮生的头顶。

 

要回去？不行，不管，你撸了我，你要负责。

 

沈巍站起身来，罗浮生也瞪着后腿站起来，前爪扒着沈巍的小腿。

 

沈巍只好再弯下腰来，把着罗浮生的两只小爪子放到地上。

 

不行不行不行，别想走。

 

于是，沈巍每走一步，罗浮生跟一步，一路走一路跟，竟然跟到了沈巍家门口。

 

沈巍叹了口气。

 

“可是我家没有猫粮也没有猫砂诶。”沈巍撸了一把罗浮生的头，祈求他能听懂自己的话。

 

罗浮生是真能听懂。没关系的，喵呜。

 

沈巍又叹了口气。在沈巍和罗浮生的单向交流里，全靠沈巍心软。

 

沈巍刚一开门，罗浮生就蹿进屋里。

 

罗浮生丝毫没有小猫一到新地方就找个角落躲起来的毛病，毕竟他修炼千年，没什么怕的。于是大摇大摆在沈巍客厅里转悠了一圈，然后一眼看中了那个真皮沙发，一蹬腿就跳了上去。

 

“来，过来。”沈巍捞起沙发上的罗浮生抱在怀里，拿出湿巾纸就给罗浮生擦起毛来。“今天太晚啦，就不给你洗澡了，不过脚脚还是要擦干净。”

 

沈巍抓起罗浮生的小蹄子仔仔细细把指甲缝里擦得干干净净。罗浮生被抓得不太舒服，但为了留下来，还是乖乖的任人捏着爪子，一声不吭。

 

“真乖。”沈巍擦完了四只爪子，在罗浮生头顶奖励地拍了拍。

 

沈巍把罗浮生放下就去洗漱，罗浮生在真皮沙发上趴了一会。沈巍家里干净整洁，少有摆设，但细看家具都是真材实料的精致物件，罗浮生在红木桌角蹭了蹭脸，满意地绕着自己尾巴转了一圈。

 

沈巍洗漱完，整齐的西装衬衫换成了纯棉的居家服，光着脚踩在一尘不染的地板上，转身就进了卧室，钻进被窝抱起了一本书。

 

罗浮生轻脚轻脚地跟进卧室，毫不客气地跃上柔软的被子，踩了一圈就在沈巍大腿的位置盘了起来。

 

“你怎么这么粘人呀，小东西。”沈巍亲昵地一只手覆在罗浮生的背上，有一搭没一搭地挠着，另一只手举着书继续看。

 

你才小东西呢，人家明明有名字的好不好。罗浮生努了努嘴，没办法，功力还差一点，变不成人形就暂时只能喵。

 

不知道为什么，罗浮生只觉得沈巍这样心不在焉地勾勾手指也能把自己挠的那么舒服，蜷在沈巍腿上几乎快要睡着。

 

夜渐深，一会儿，沈巍床头的夜灯暗了下去，沈巍滑向被子深处就闭上了眼睛，一只手任然盖在罗浮生的背上，罗浮生只觉得浑身上下一阵暖意，他轻轻翻了一个身，任由沈巍温柔的大手无意识地在自己肚皮上蹭着。肚皮是罗浮生最舒服的地方，他感觉到自己的身体越来越热，越来越热，睡梦中发出了低沉的一身嗷呜。

 

清晨的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙撒进来，丝棉的被罩闪出层层光泽。今天沈巍没有课，但长期养成的生物钟还是按时把他叫醒。

 

像今天这样的情况，沈巍照例会稍微赖一会床，刚想翻身调整一下睡姿，却发现腿上一片沉重，又僵又麻。

 

沈巍才想起来昨晚跟着自己回来的那只执着又粘人的小猫，怕不是趴在自己腿上睡了一晚。沈巍想着，头在枕头里蹭了蹭，盘算着一会要去宠物店买猫粮猫砂猫砂盆。

 

手指下意识地勾了勾，顿时沈巍脑子里像是短路了一般混乱，猫不是毛茸茸的吗，怎么手下一片光滑？沈巍又用力挠了挠，确定那不是自己的皮肤。

 

身为睁开眼睛，只见一个通体赤裸的少年团成一团趴在自己身上，头正好搁在小腹，蜷起的膝盖架在自己的大腿上，整个人光溜溜地团在被子上，一只手紧紧抓着自己盖在对方肩头的手。

 

怎么回事，沈巍下意识想要抽回自己的手，一用力，非但没能拽回来，还弄醒了被子上的少年。

 

少年睡眼惺忪地抬起头来，一双眼睛还似猫儿似的又大又亮，只是多了一分委屈模样。

 

“你谁啊。”沈巍吓了一大跳，好不容易拽回自己的手，缩在胸前，“你怎么会在这里。”

 

“沈教授”，赤裸的少年抬着头，委委屈屈地说到，“是你把我带回来，是你把我弄成这个样子的，你要负责的。”


	2. Chapter 2

罗浮生没有骗人，他现在的确很需要沈巍。

科学诚不我欺，世界万物能量守恒。即使是妖，想要修行成仙，每入一个境界都要吸收更高等的生物的精气。比如罗浮生虽然嘴馋，但他其实是不需要吃的，因为他已经在过去的修行中学会了吸收植物和低等动物如老鼠的精气，呼吸间就能获取能量。而千年猫妖要化人形，自然也要依靠亲近人类保持形体。

 

罗浮生抬了抬胳膊，对人类的前蹄还不太会掌握，手掌习惯性地向内卷起来。人类的骨骼比猫的要疏松庞大，灵活性也差些，罗浮生有些嫌弃。

什么嘛，一点也不好用，早知道不变了。

沈巍看着面前这具人形大猫一会舔舔手，一会甩甩头，一会又想舔舔脚却发现够不太到，惊魂未定地把被子往上拉了拉，几乎遮住了半张脸，被子下的腿也蜷了起来。“你你你……我什么时候带你回来的？”

虽然有些嫌弃这具不好使的人形，但罗浮生还是贪恋着高级的形态。他刚化形，形态不稳，如果没了沈巍的气味和体温，他马上就会被打回原样。

“你，竟然不记得了，呜呜……”罗浮生亮晶晶的眼睛搭下眼角，瞳孔不住地颤，马上就要晃出水来，一边说，身子蜷地更紧了，双臂交叉紧紧扒着肩膀，“是我不好，是我非要跟你回来的……现在变成这个样子，呜呜……”

“哎，你别哭啊。”沈巍顿时慌了手脚，急急忙忙从被子里钻出来，想去安慰眼前哭成团的罗浮生，但对着浑身赤裸的人，手又不知道该往哪放。

“别哭了。”沈巍最后还是极轻得用指尖在罗浮生背后拍了拍。皮肤触上的一瞬间，罗浮生一阵激灵，仿佛电流穿过全身，下腹内丹砰砰地涨，四肢关节似乎也更灵巧了一些，“那你，抱抱我。”

罗浮生四肢朝前挪了挪，摆出就要扑进沈巍怀里的姿势，却将将停在沈巍胸前，抬起头来露出渴望的眼神。

这乖顺请求的姿势实在让人心疼，沈巍抵抗不住，张开双臂把人揽进怀里，“那，抱抱。”

罗浮生长舒一口气，很是踏实，沈巍的怀抱着实让他巩固了一下这具新幻化出的身体，通体筋骨都慢慢活络起来。罗浮生有些忘我地往沈巍怀里钻，舒服极了之后，竟然扭着脖子，往沈巍的下巴伸出湿滑的舌头就是一勾。

小猫化成人形的舌头上还有些隐隐凸起的刺，刮地沈巍下巴痒痒的，沈巍浑身一抖竟没有推开罗浮生，反而把人箍得更紧了，“别闹，小调皮。”

“我有名字，我叫罗浮生。”

 

好歹沈巍也是个副教授，费着脑子把罗浮生还夹杂着喵喵呜呜的人话听了个十有八九，“你是说，你是一只修炼了千年的猫妖，昨天晚上，因为我……咳……所以变成这样了？”

罗浮生头点的和棒槌似的，拉着沈巍的手盖到自己小腹上，“你摸，这里有我的内丹，昨天你一直摸我这里，我的内丹受你感化，所以才能化出人形来。”

沈巍维持这诡异的姿势僵住了，罗浮生的小腹热热的，虽说眼前这小东西不管是猫形还是人形，都精瘦精瘦，但小肚子偏巧有些圆，顶着沈巍的手微微隆起一个弧度，不知道是不是这动作或是手感的原因，沈巍脑子里生出了一股“我好像确实得负责”的念头。

眼看着沈巍叹了一口气，认可似的收回手摸了摸罗浮生的头，罗浮生才终于卸了憋了一肚子的一口气，腰身也跟着软塌下来。

果然前辈们说得对，这一招对人类百试不厌。

 

沈巍从衣柜里掏了套居家睡衣，他不好意思去看裸身的少年，拎着衣服的手杵到身后，“你把这个穿上吧。”

罗浮生嗅了嗅，沈教授的衣服上带着洗涤剂的清爽味道，可惜猫鼻子太灵，还是嗅出了上面无法完全洗去的沈巍的体味，罗浮生满意地往身上套。

沈巍转过身来的时候，只见到罗浮生敞着扣子，雪白紧实的胸腹大大方方地展着。

“扣子……穿好……”

“太难了，不会。”罗浮生举着两只爪子，不，两只手，不，维持着猫爪姿势的手，耷拉在胸前。

沈巍无奈地走上前去，替罗浮生把扣子扣好。

沈巍照例洗漱完毕，总觉得背后多了一双眼睛似的别扭。转身进了厨房，又犯了难，也不知道这孩子吃什么。

等沈巍端着双人份的早餐摆上餐桌，没见着罗浮生的人影，却听见浴室里传出一阵水声。沈巍下意识地拧开浴室门，可立马吓得连忙砰地拉上了门。“对不起……不好意思……我什么也没看到。”

罗浮生裤子卷到膝弯，双腿分开蹲坐在马桶圈两侧，两手撑在身前扒着马桶边沿，诧异地看着忽然推开又忽然关上的门，眨了眨眼睛。

浴室有水声我为什么要推门，沈巍懊恼地沉浸在刚才奇异的场面里，罗浮生拉开了浴室门，看着在门口发呆的沈巍，笑着往浴室里一指，“这个盆还挺好用。”说着就舔了舔自己的手。

沈巍眼一闭，仿佛一世英名随风而去，拉着罗浮生的手摁到水池里仔仔细细洗了一遍。

 

沈巍引着罗浮生来到餐桌前，拉开一把餐椅，默许地看着罗浮生轻巧地一蹦，蜷起腿跪坐在椅子上。“吃吧。”沈巍拉开对面的椅子坐下说。

罗浮生无视了筷子，低下头从盘子里叼起一小片煎火腿，只咬了一小口便重新端正了坐姿看着沈巍。

“吃不惯吗？”

“咸。”罗浮生歪着脑袋说，“肾不好，吃不了咸的。”

沈巍心肝一颤，一瞬间，觉得肾不好的大概是自己。

“吃清淡点好。”沈巍自觉有愧，把倒了清水的杯子推到罗浮生面前，赶紧把头埋进自己面前的餐盘里。罗浮生凑下头去勾着杯子里的清水，舌尖在水面上一点一点，卷起的水珠溅在鼻尖和脸颊，沈巍咽了口口水，朝着和罗浮生相反的方向侧了侧椅子，眼睛紧紧盯着面前的闹钟，胡乱把盘子里的吐司往嘴里塞，直到嘴里塞得满满当当，还不到三十秒。

沈巍腾地一下站起来，嘴里还堵着没咽下去的吐司，红着脸转身进了房间。

 

这一天还算过得安适，当然主要是因为罗浮生基本都在睡，从卧室床上到客厅沙发，到阳台躺椅，罗浮生把沈教授家睡了个遍。每次醒来都看见沈巍伏在案前认真工作，有时候罗浮生安安静静地坐在沈巍桌对面的椅子上，一言不发地看着沈巍面前的书，然后乖巧地趴着眯一会眼。

沈巍本就安静，一个人住习惯了，多一个人反而怕尴尬，可罗浮生在家时仿佛不像多了一个人，猫儿轻巧，即便蹦跶起来也没个声。两个人平平静静度过了一天，沈巍竟也没觉得，凭空多出个人来的日子有什么不好。

只是夜沉了之后，时间越晚，气氛便越来越尴尬起来。沈巍其实早就困了，可料想着罗浮生定要蹭着他睡，不知如何是好，便能拖一时拖一时。

直到沈巍实在困得不行，四下看了看，没见着罗浮生的踪影，才轻手轻脚拧开卧室门，一个侧身挤了进去，打算自顾自偷偷去睡，把这一茬囫囵混过去。

待沈巍蹑手蹑脚地掀开被子的一角，一条腿刚伸进被子，就被一双偏凉的手抱住。一颗被被子压乱了毛的脑袋扑棱着从被子里钻出来，毫不客气地把沈巍还愣在被子外的另一条腿薅进被子，沿着腿就攀上了沈巍的胸口，侧了侧头找到了一个舒服的位置，便用一副睡得曚昽的声腔小声说道，“睡觉。”

 

可怜沈教授单身了小半辈子，虽然不是没有谈过恋爱，但也没有这样被人亲密对待过，架在被子外的两条手臂不知所措，整个人维持着僵化了的姿势，一双大眼睛扑闪着瞪着黑漆漆的天花板。直到不知何时，眼皮实在酸沉地记不得事。

就这样不得动弹地僵睡了一夜，沈巍清早醒来，从头到脚都酸疼地仿佛一台停运了许久的机器，找不回顺畅运转的感觉，一连两天都没能睡个舒坦，沈巍虽然眼皮重似千金，却越困越睡不着似的，沈巍努力清了清脑子，这才意识到，这种过分的清醒，来自脐下三寸的胀痛。沈巍一下推开了还匍在自己身上的罗浮生，把这份燥热从猫偏热的体温下解救出来。把人裹着被子滚到床的另一侧，猫着腰滚下床，一头扎进浴室洗了个凉水澡。趁贪睡的小猫还没醒，沈巍抓着衣服飞也似的逃出了家门。

 

一天的课浑浑噩噩过去，沈巍连着咬了好几次舌头，回到家时，沈巍竟有一种不敢开门面对的心情。

可这毕竟是自己家啊。

沈巍调整了一下呼吸，用钥匙打开了家门。

屋里静悄悄，空荡如初的房子没让沈巍感到轻松，反而莫名紧张起来。客厅卧室厨房浴室找了一圈都没见到罗浮生，却唯独在沙发上看到了脱下的居家睡衣。

难道出门去了？不对呀，罗浮生也不会自己穿衣服，沈巍打开衣柜翻了翻，自己的衣服一件没少。这不懂事的孩子不会裸着就出去了吧……

沈巍在脑子里给了自己一巴掌，暂停了胡思乱想。可这一个大活人，竟然是丢了？

前一天还在嫌弃、躲避，这一刻，沈巍竟然心里一阵焦急。

 

喵。

沈巍猛得一回头。小猫锤头丧气地从书橱底下钻出来，耷拉着耳朵，浑身上下沾了一身橱底打扫不到的灰尘，连眼神里都像混了什么浊水，看不见光泽。

怎么又变回去了？

沈巍站在原地飞速运转着大脑，试图理解自己身边到底发生了些什么。罗浮生抽了抽猫鼻子，可怜兮兮地走到沈巍腿边，满是灰尘的脑袋一个劲儿地往沈巍裤腿上蹭。

沈巍无可奈何，一把捞起小猫就摁进了浴缸。

 

罗浮生不喜欢洗澡，花洒喷出水来的时候罗浮生拔腿就想往角落里钻，可惜浴缸太滑，爪子无法用力，罗浮生逃不出沈巍一双大手，沾了水的毛挂成一缕一缕，在水里大幅度地颤抖。

好在沈巍并没有折磨他太久，大浴巾裹上来的时候，罗浮生还在一边扯着嗓子喵，一边一个劲地想要蹬开。

“好了好了，一会就好了。”沈巍补偿般地在罗浮生下巴挠了挠，待觉得手里罗浮生紧绷着颤抖的浑身肌肉松懈了一半，才拿起吹风机调了热风，倒撸起罗浮生的毛一层层地吹干。

干燥的热风和温暖的大手让罗浮生安心享受起来，此前那股暖意又在身体里流动，罗浮生不由自主地仰起了脖子。

“就这样乖乖的，马上就好哦。”沈巍哄孩子似的。肚子下的毛由于蜷着不容易吹干，沈巍用了点力掰开罗浮生的身体，手朝着罗浮生的肚子便开始捋了起来。

罗浮生舒服地一阵舒展，身体都拉长了2倍。可这种舒适马上积累成另一种难耐的感觉。嗯，不行了，别再摸那里了，喵呜，之前不是告诉过你吗，那里，呜呜……

吹风机的声音嗡嗡地遮盖了小猫的求饶，一心沉浸在要把猫吹干的沈巍也丝毫没有在意罗浮生拧动的身子，还变本加厉地拎起一条后腿。“乖，别动。再吹一会就好了。”

呜哇……腿间一阵暖风吹来，吹得一对铃铛上的毛都颤动起来，热风直往体内钻去。真的，受不住了……

罗浮生只觉得体内一阵电流从内丹处窜到头顶，冲破颅壳，全身筋骨也跟着蹭蹭地抽长。

 

哐当一下，沈巍手里的电吹风砸到地上，叫嚣着的电器渐渐停了声响。沈巍亲眼看着上一刻还在自己手里蹬着腿的小猫，下一刻就抽长成光洁柔滑的少年，如同第一次见到他时一样，一丝不挂地，趴在水池的台面上，胸口大喘这起伏，身上冒着刚洗完澡被热风吹佛过的粉色热气。罗浮生回过头来，眼里满是委屈。


	3. Chapter 3

沈巍和罗浮生几乎同时坐到了地上。

沈巍被眼前这幅志怪小说般的场面吓得，即使他此前已经知道剧情，还是因为亲眼所见受到了过载暴击。

而罗浮生的原因就简单很多，他人形不稳，单纯腿软而已。

“沈教授……”罗浮生还喘着气，发虚的声音轻轻说道，“让我靠一会……”

 

沈巍呆在原地，任由罗浮生软骨头似的爬过来靠在他的膝盖，又在他身上寻宝似的四处嗅着，时不时地还叼住沈巍的手指舔两上口。好容易挨到一副吃饱喝足的样子，罗浮生才安分地趴在沈巍肩头，喉咙深处鼓出阵阵呼噜声。

“你出去，我需要冷静一下……”

沈巍真的需要冷静一下，字面意义上的，生理意义上的。

暂时稳固住人形的罗浮生，在屋里自由自在地逛了一圈，踏雪一般的脚爪子跃上柔软的床铺，真舒服，他随即四仰八叉地躺在了床上。沈巍在浴室里折腾了好一阵，才把体内那一小团火压了下去。

沈巍拿了沙发上的居家睡衣，进屋闭着眼给罗浮生套上。又从橱里翻出备用毯子说，“今晚我去沙发睡。”

“不行，”罗浮生狠地就扑过去，“不行不行，要是没有沈教授，我维持不了多久……”

“那就别维持了，还是回到猫形吧。”

“不要……呜呜……”罗浮生双手扒着沈巍的大腿，低头就呜呜哭起来，天可怜见，我好不容易修行了这么久，让我做回猫？这几千年我图什么？

 

“沈教授别不要我，我……我可以做饭洗衣照顾你，就让我留在你身边吧。”

“你连手都不会用，”沈巍甩了甩大腿，“衣服都不会穿还洗？”

“我学的很快的！”罗浮生瞪着眼睛极其认真的说道，转眼却又呜呜哭起来，“想我修行千年，吃了那么多苦，终究过不去这一劫，过去那么多苦都白受了，呜呜……”

 

妖精就是妖精，沈巍实在抵不住脑袋里炸开的烟花，面对这个场面无法集中视线，心软成一团乳汤，怎么也发不起狠来，只能轻声说道，“那好吧……”

 

得了便宜的罗浮生倒也乖巧，自顾自地钻进被子里就露出一颗还有些害羞的头顶。

等沈巍叹着气钻进被子，罗浮生婴儿般往沈巍怀里钻了又钻，还时不时拿鼻尖蹭上沈巍的胸口。

一夜相安无事到天明，许是前几夜实在睡得不好，沈巍挡不住那自发而来的疲倦。清晨醒来时，竟觉得怀里抱着这小暖炉的一夜睡得极其安稳，沈巍不自主地在罗浮生脑袋和后背上摩挲着，手指勾着他微卷的头发，看着他被发梢刺痒了的眼角一跳一跳，痴痴地竟看得忘了时间。

等闹钟再一次响起，沈巍赶紧下床来，匆匆洗漱穿戴完毕，想着自己去上班后，罗浮生过不了多久又要退回猫形，便紧赶慢赶去超市买了罐头食盆，还提了一大个猫砂盆和一大袋猫砂，抱了满满一怀回来。

 

学识渊博信奉科学的沈教授就这样习惯了晚上撸着撸着就化成人形钻在自己怀里睡觉，而白天自己一出门上班就退化成猫形的罗浮生。有这么个时不时就裸着上蹿下跳的小东西在家里，沈巍每每一想到，免不了脸红心跳，总觉得对不起自己为人师表这份职业，原本经常加班到深夜的沈教授，最近只要一得空便早早回家，恨不得下课铃一打就裹上外套冲出校门。

罗浮生倒确实如他自己所说，几天下来就能灵活自如地操纵人类的手脚，自己学会了穿衣服扣扣子是最让沈巍安心的。沈巍不在家时，罗浮生也能自己动手开罐头烧个水什么的，每天早上起床后，还能把自己前一天猫形时用的猫砂给清理了，妥妥地让沈教授省心。

唯独偶尔有几次，罗浮生干着家务活，离了沈巍几个小时，支撑不住人形，半途形态退化，一次打翻了一整打鸡蛋，滚了一身黏糊糊的蛋清蛋黄，还有一次掉进滚筒洗衣机里，推不开自动关上的洗衣机盖，可怜巴巴地等着沈巍回来拯救。

日子过得有趣又诡异，直让沈教授怀疑人生，忍不住去图书馆借了本聊斋回来琢磨。

 

龙城的冬天并不算冷，只是今年的流感来势汹汹，学校里不少学生都中了招，纵使向来身体健康的沈教授，这一天也觉得昏昏沉沉起来，喉咙里也小刀刮似的疼。好不容易支撑着挨到家，沈巍一屁股倒在沙发上。看着跳上沙发直往自己胸口蹭的小猫，有气无力地用沙哑的声音说道，“今天老师实在难受，你就乖乖的好不好。”

罗浮生听懂了话，乖巧地盘起尾巴蜷在沈巍身边，用猫的体温暖着沈教授发凉的手。

许是稍微休息了会缓过来了些，沈巍半睁开眼挣扎着撑起来，撸了一把罗浮生的头，走进厨房烧了一壶热水，翻起家里药箱找到了半盒之前吃剩的阿莫西林，就着热水吞下。

“浮生，来，我们今天早点睡吧。”沈巍抱起罗小猫，也顾不得换睡衣，只想立马倒在床上。可沈教授刚抬手去拧卧室的门，脚下无力，贴着卧室的门就往下滑了下去。

手无力地垂下去，怀里的罗浮生失了承托，轻轻一跃落到地上，围着沈巍转了两圈，喵喵叫唤了两声。

沈巍呼吸急缓交替，一下深一下浅地喘着，脸上躁红蔓延到脖子跟，又眼见着起了一层密密麻麻的红疹，沈巍两只无力的手毫无章法地在脖子里抓着，扣子崩开了两颗，本就发红了的胸前抓出了两条浅浅的血痕。

喵喵！喵喵！

罗浮生有限的猫脑袋里乱成毛线球，绕着沈巍踩了一圈又一圈，两只前蹄攀上沈巍的大腿，扬起脖子往沈巍的脸上直蹭。

喵喵喵！沈教授你怎么了，你醒醒，你回答我呀。

“好累，让我睡会……”沈巍迷迷糊糊的呢喃着。罗浮生急得失了猫的平衡，一下跌在地上，纵使他脑力有限，也知道此时沈巍状态不对。

怎么办，医生，急救。

罗浮生跟在沈巍身边耳濡目染，沈老师言传身教，人类社会里的事情罗浮生也学得快。

120。

罗浮生扒拉着沈巍的西裤口袋，好不容易连扒带叼拽出了沈巍的手机，对着黑漆漆的屏幕就一通乱踩，四个爪子都使上了，还是没办法把这快砖头点亮。

罗浮生急得直喵，他想去扒大门，可门把手又高又重，他跳上去压上浑身重量也打不开。怎么办，罗浮生快哭了，就算他能打开这门，也没法去叫人呀。

不是人形真麻烦，罗浮生恨自己功力不够，离了沈教授几小时就会退化回去，不行，还是要变人形。

 

罗浮生一咬牙，蹦到沈巍手边不得要领的蹭着，不知道沈教授平时是怎么弄的，为什么轻轻摸一下头就那么舒服，罗浮生仰起头，把下巴搁在沈巍手指弯处蹭着，发出声声低低的嗷呜，沈教授快醒醒，我自己，不行啊。

沈巍大概是被罗浮生的叫声唤醒了丝丝意识，费劲勾了勾手指，“浮生，乖……我先睡了……”

喵喵！沈教授你就算睡也不能睡这呀。罗浮生情理之中一下扑到沈巍手臂上，四条腿牢牢抱住沈巍的小臂，肚子搁在手指尖，使劲蹭起来。

嘶……罗浮生太心急，一截竖着的小指就戳在柔软的肚皮上，罗浮生顾不得疼，只知道慌乱地又磨又蹭，渐渐地下腹积攒起一股热意。

罗浮生越来越卖力，幅度也逐渐大起来，一个挺跨就刮到了埋在浅浅的毛层下面的小刺茎，罗浮生全身的毛激起一次波浪，后腿控制不住向前滑去，正好有把一对铃铛蹭到沈巍的手心里。

嗷呜，罗浮生忍不住发出低吼，全身剧烈颤抖起来，热流四肢流窜，骨骼终于朝着熟悉的记忆拔高，手指从毛层里伸出。

罗浮生终于化成人形，趴在沈巍身上气喘吁吁，一双修长的人腿止不住地颤抖。他顾不得靠沈巍的气味稳固，此时沈巍已经全身烫地发红。

“沈教授……沈教授……”罗浮生拼命摇着已经毫无知觉的沈巍，踉跄着爬起来就朝大门奔去。开门的那一刹那，罗浮生像是想起什么，折回卧室套了衣服又折回去开门。

 

罗浮生对着对门人家就是一阵狂拍，还软着骨头的指关节都拍红了。对面人家的男孩探出头来，罗浮生喵喵呜呜急得说不清楚，拉着男孩就往自己家里拽，指着瘫倒在地的沈巍，嘴里好不容易憋出几个字“120……救命……”

留着圆圆西瓜头的男孩也机灵，从背带裤胸前的口袋里掏出手机叫了急救。

等120来手忙脚乱地把沈教授抱上担架送走，罗浮生本就还没稳固的人形终于支撑不住瘫倒下来。

待人走空，罗浮生好容易手脚并用地爬上床去，抱着满是沈巍气味的被子卸下沉重的人骨，一骨碌从沈教授的衣服里钻出一颗小小的猫脑袋来，团起尾巴睡着了。

 

沈巍睁开眼的时候，只觉得周身一片白，朦胧中听见一个似曾相识的声音，“沈教授，你醒啦？”

“成医生？”沈巍搁在厚厚枕头上的头轻轻摇了摇，逐渐看清了眼前挂得高高的吊瓶，液体正在一滴一滴地往下渗透，“我怎么……？”

“亏你还是个教授，怎么这么不小心，在家乱吃药，青霉素过敏。”

“青霉素过敏？”沈巍一下惊得清醒过来。

“别激动，你看，你自已也知道有多严重不是？”成心研扶着心有余悸的沈巍躺回病床上，“还好你邻居家的小孩及时发现，打了120把你送来，不然就真要送命了，哎，没想到沈教授平时独来独往的，邻里间倒还挺熟悉？”

邻里？沈教授脑袋里晃了晃，自己怕是连面都没见过，邻居家的小孩怎么会把自己从家里送来。、

沈巍惶然想起自己的小猫，这小妖精，怎么叫来邻居的？

“成医生，我……什么时候能回家？”

“急什么，”成心研没好气的说，“青霉素过敏不是小事，虽然现在表面症状都退了，等吊完这瓶水，各项指标还是要去查一下，看看器官有没有问题，自己命要紧，你家里又没有什么人，着什么急啊。”

沈巍低下头也不好多说什么，趁着陈医生转身，偷偷调快了点滴的速度。

 

好不容易完成各项检查，被成医生准许放出医院，沈巍急急忙忙打了一辆车。一进家门，两脚蹬了鞋就冲进去，从团成一团的被子和衣服中刨出瞌睡的罗浮生。

“浮生……”沈巍把罗浮生团进怀里，轻轻叫唤了两声，没睡沉的罗浮生惊醒过来，看见熟悉的脸庞，两只爪子腾地就紧紧勾住了沈巍的脖子。

喵，喵喵。

罗浮生的小脑袋一个劲往沈巍脖颈里缩，沈巍掰过罗浮生的头来，即使从猫脸上也看出了抑制不住的害羞。

“浮生，浮生，是不是你？”

喵。

沈巍急着要和罗浮生说话，没法和他这喵来喵去的，急急把罗浮生放到床上，掰开罗浮生蜷起的后腿就直奔重点，手指绕着铃铛一圈一圈地转，每一下都划过猫儿舔得干干净净的小洞。

罗浮生一下就蹬直了后腿一下大喵出来。沈巍向来是顾及着罗浮生从头到尾，慢慢地轻轻柔柔地，好像不急着让罗浮生化出人形来似的，任凭罗浮生享受着作为一只猫的舒适，哪像这次新郎官似的急躁，罗浮生承受不住这集中火力的攻击，尾巴挺得直直地不住痉挛，没两分钟就在沈巍手抖出了人骨，光滑的人皮肤上凝了一层汗水，洇湿了一片被单。

“呜呜……”罗浮生不满地扭过身去，两腮气鼓鼓地。

“浮生，是你替我叫的人吗？”

见罗浮生不应，沈巍只当是他不好意思，急急追问着，“那你，那你当时怎么去叫人的呀？”

罗浮生羞不过，自己这般救了你，你却这样对人家，那种事，怎么教人说得出口，罗浮生猛地扭过上半身，没好气地说，“你没看过新闻吗，主人突发疾病，家里的猫狗叫了人来，就是这样，还能怎么样嘛！”

沈巍见罗浮生有些不高兴，二丈摸不着头脑，只能低下声来哄道，“辛苦我的罗小猫了，那我，多陪你一会，多让你维持一会人形，好不好？”

“多陪我一会有什么用，沈教授一走，我还是得变回去。”

“那，那有什么办法，可以维持久一点？”

“等我自己修炼大概还有一千来年，除非……”

“除非什么？”

“精气……”罗浮生的声音从被子深处钻出来。

“精气？什么精气？”

“你都看聊斋了你还问我！”

 

明白过来之后，这下轮到沈巍脸红了，这……自己还没成家，怎么能……

可好歹罗浮生救了自己一命，为了对方修行，以身相许也算是报恩了。

“那……那什么……一次可以维持多久啊？”沈巍试探地问道。

“一次……不知道，大概一整天吧。”

“哦，那也不久啊。”

“那不然呢！”罗浮生气得从一下从被子里钻出来，“不然妖精为什么要一直缠着人嘛！”猛地一下罗浮生又把自己埋进被子里了，呜呜，简直羞死了。


	4. Chapter 4

话虽已说破，可罗浮生偏偏还是个害羞的小妖精，沈巍堂堂大学教授，罗浮生不开口也干不出这种强人所难的事。

日子一天天过，期末阶段，沈教授异常忙碌，罗浮生也只是每晚乖巧地躺在沈巍身边，没有半分多余的动作。

总算是结束了期末考试，沈教授买了罗浮生最喜欢吃的鱼，只用了最简单的葱姜去腥，蒸了一整条，仔细去了鱼刺鱼骨，端到早就忍耐不住的罗浮生面前。

“浮生，”沈巍一脸严肃地对着专心吃鱼的罗浮生，“学校放假了，过几天，就要过年了。”

“恩？”罗浮头也没抬，双手握着盘子边沿，头埋在鱼里。

“过年，我要回老家几天，没法带着你。”

“哦。”罗浮生还沉浸在鱼里，过了几秒才反应过来，嘴里还叼着一块鱼肉，含糊地说，“多久？”

“十天。”

“十天！那我……我怎么办……”

沈巍眨巴着眼睛，“不行……吗？那之前一千多年……你……”

“不行！”罗浮生斩钉截铁地说，末了也觉得自己好像没有道理，勉强补了一句，“之前一千多年，都没有人要抓着我给我下刀子。”

“那好吧，”沈巍掏出手机翻了翻，把手机转到罗浮生面前说，“你看这家猫舍，条件还不错，评价也挺高，你去那暂住几天？”

罗浮生把手机拿近过来一看，“不行！这这么小！每只猫都只有巴掌块地方，关在笼子里，还睡在猫砂盆旁边，还和那么多猫混在一起，这要是住十天，我怕要损百年阳寿。”

“那……”沈巍看着罗浮生，罗浮生噘着嘴瞪着眼看着自己，悻悻地低下头去说，“那我再想想办法吧。”

 

临近放假，学校里的事情也逐渐清闲起来，沈巍不一会就处理完了事物，便上学校的BBS上逛了逛。恩？假期同城猫咪上门照料？沈巍点进去一看。

“春节期间，为回乡同学老师代为照顾猫咪

标准套餐：喂食喂水铲猫砂打扫房间 60一次

豪华套餐：标准套餐+游戏、洗澡 90一次

超豪华套餐：豪华套餐+外出溜猫 120一次

以上均为市区范围内，市中心9区外地区外加车费30元一次

代养期间若猫咪突发疾病，则与主人及时沟通后送医就诊，治疗费及车费由猫主人承担

标准模板合同，双方签字履行，童叟无欺。

若代养期间猫咪出现生病、丢失、死亡或其他意外情况，按合同内条款赔偿，

联系人，19营销冯豆子136XXXXXXXX”

 

看上去还不错，这位冯同学还晒出了自己过往和雇主家猫的合照，照片上冯同学笑得憨憨傻傻，露出一口大白牙，怀里圈着小猫，沈巍也有些动心了。不过他不敢擅自做主，还是得问过家里的小妖才行。

下班路上，沈巍特意去超市买了鸡腿。回到家刚一开门，罗浮生就一颠一颠地跑来，冲着他直摇尾巴。沈巍捏了捏罗浮生的一双耳朵，转身进了厨房，一边拆着鸡腿骨，一边罗浮生就安安静静地蹲在料理台上，眼睛一刻也没离开过那鸡腿。

罗浮生虽然不吃调料，不过买回来的肉，还是要用葱姜水稍微腌制一会的好。沈巍看着料理台中央甩着尾巴尖一脸诡异霸气的罗浮生，空气突然静止了那么几秒，沈巍想了想肉还要有一会，便打破尴尬地说，“要不要先洗澡……”

罗浮生甩甩尾巴表示同意，于是沈教授抱着一只小猫进去，出来的时候就是抱着一个褪了猫毛但一样慵懒窝在臂弯里的美少年。

沈巍拿出居家睡衣，放在罗浮生旁边，可罗浮生一动不动依旧抱着自己的腿，眨着大眼睛看着沈巍，看沈巍不动，撒娇似的拉了拉沈巍的裤腿，撅撅嘴。

沈巍叹了口气，只得帮罗浮生把衣服穿上。

等鸡腿肉做好，罗浮生已经在餐桌前蹲了好久了。沈巍想着今天讨好足了小猫，便开口道，“我……我找了个学生，过年的时候，每隔三天来家里照顾你一次好不好。”

沈巍翻出手机上的春节代养广告，“你看，标准服务是换食换水清理猫砂，我要是不在家，这些你也够了。这个学生还挺专业的，也不是第一次做这个了。”

罗浮生暗暗撅了撅嘴，心想着果然无事献殷勤，肯定有鬼，但也没办法，沈教授不在家，自己确实需要人照顾。罗浮生拉进手机看了看，上面一个穿着绿色外套的学生抱着一只小猫，轻轻撸着猫头顶，小猫一脸享受的眯起眼睛，看上去确实不错。

“那好吧……”罗浮生吞下一块鸡肉，“勉强就他吧。”

沈巍长舒了一口气。

 

第二天沈巍在学校联系了冯豆子。

“沈教授，都是标准合同，你就放心吧，我都干了好几年了。不过一般呢还是建议雇主家里安装摄像头，这样不管我在不在，您也方便看您家猫嘛，您看呢，我这也有国外进口的智能摄像头，最新的人工智能技术，沈教授……”

“额……”沈巍推了推眼镜，心想着在自家装摄像头监视家里的妖神怕不是要被一爪子打成人工智障，他大概还想往我家装监控吧，“不用了吧，都是自己学校的学生，我还是放心的……”沈巍想了想说，“那就这样说定了，这是我家钥匙。”

 

于是，在沈教授千哄万哄之后，罗浮生终于放开爪子让他回家过年去了，沈巍真怀疑，罗浮生之前的这一千多年到底是怎么过来的。

罗浮生自己在家无聊的玩了三天，终于，到了大年夜这一天，上午，冯豆子上门了。

 

听到钥匙孔里转动的声响，罗浮生耳朵一竖，就跑到门边上看着。门开了，一个和照片上一样的脑袋伸进来，看见蹲在门边的罗浮生，冲他露出十六颗牙嘿嘿一笑。

“小猫……”冯豆子伸手就去捞小猫，罗浮生后腿一蹬一跃逃开了，躲到沙发腿后面歪头看着。跟你又不熟，干嘛上来就摸人家……

“别害羞嘛……嘿……来，吞拿鱼罐头和金枪鱼罐头，年夜饭想吃哪个？”冯豆子把罐头往沙发跟前推了推。

罗浮生隔着远闻了闻，罐头还是挺香的，不过这个穿绿色外套的小伙子可能之前刚去了别家，身上一股其他猫的味道，罗浮生不喜欢，哼得一下转头就跑了。

“喵喵……喵喵出来啦……”风豆子转了一圈，也没见到罗浮生，算了，冯豆子想今天年三十，还要去别家，就不多逗了，收拾了猫砂盆，冯豆子就走了。

 

过了三天，冯豆子照例前来，这次罗浮生有了准备。冯豆子进门低头转了一圈没见到猫影，一抬头便看到罗浮生威风凛凛站在橱顶，居高临下地审视着这个两脚兽。

“来……”冯豆子两手举高。罗浮生还是不理，保持着站立的姿态。

不过他没计算好高度，沈巍家的厨不算高，冯豆子也不算矮，一伸手，冯豆子就抓住了罗浮生两只前蹄。

“喵……”罗浮生警铃大作，可想往后退已经来不及了，冯豆子抓着罗浮生的两只前蹄就把猫蹬了下来，罗浮生两只后蹄悬空，紧张的只能把指甲扣进冯豆子的手里。

“嘶……你还抓我。”冯豆子把罗浮生圈在怀里，轻轻往罗浮生头顶敲了一记栗子。罗浮生满不情愿地把头申的远远的。

“干嘛那么见外嘛，你看你，要不是我，你能过好这个年吗……”冯豆子嘴里不停，手里也没闲着，一会揉揉罗浮生胸前的毛，一会撸撸罗浮生的尾巴，罗浮生被架着前蹄也不好动弹，只能生无可恋地看着窗外，想起了当年在龙大流浪时的日子。

以前还觉得在龙大流浪的日子有多好呢，可现在想来，肉是不定期才有的，遇到的路人有好人也有坏人，好人里面还有不不少像这个临时铲屎官一样，自以为自来熟的，上来就动手动脚，虽说也没什么坏心眼吧，撸得也还算舒服，可罗浮生越想，越觉得以前的日子根本不是猫过的，太凄惨了。

罗浮生吸了吸猫鼻子，好想我家沈教授啊，沈教授你早点回来好不好。

远在1000多公里外的沈巍在暖气房里打了一个大大的喷嚏。

 

总算是假期最后几天了，罗浮生都快记不清日子了，他把家里能玩的都玩过了，沈教授的墨水也打翻了，厕所的纸巾也撕光了，茶杯盖也打碎了一个，卧室里的衣篮也被掀翻，里面的衣服都被刨到地上，沈教授的袜子也被罗浮生叼了东一只西一只，和厨房的钢丝球搅在一起。

折腾成这样，也没什么好玩的了的，罗浮生无聊地蜷在沙发上瞌睡打发时间。大概也是真玩得累了，竟睡得有些沉，连冯豆子进屋都没有听到。

“嗨，这下总算逮到你了……”冯豆子上去就把罗浮生抱了个满怀，“今天看你往哪跑。”

冯豆子一下把罗浮生像抱婴儿一样的姿势四脚朝上托在怀里，罗浮生白白的肚皮露出来。冯豆子凑上去就想亲一口，被罗浮生一爪子抵在嘴上推开。

“嘿……你还害羞是不是？害羞是不是？”冯豆子觉着着小猫有趣，偏偏就往罗浮生肚子上挠。

唉哟……冯豆子下手不像沈巍那么柔和讲章法，冯豆子的指头可以说是在罗浮生肚子上乱画，既不打圈，也不走直线，感觉像是在搅一团乱麻，可这种不讲理的撸法，却总是误打误撞地碰到罗浮生的肚皮下方。

罗浮生不太愿意地抖了一下，被冯豆子发现了，却以为是罗浮生喜欢，专盯着罗浮生肚皮下毛少的嫩处绕圈。罗浮生腿一蹬，这样不行，这样下去，会被撸出人形的，呜呜，明明一点都不舒服，可是……罗浮生的喵叫声有些急促起来，似乎是在警告冯豆子。

罗浮生只觉得自己快撑不住了，明明一边在抗拒，一边却止不住内丹膨胀，眼看就要化出人形，罗浮生情急之下往冯豆子手上狠狠咬了一口，趁冯豆子手一缩松开，罗浮生赶紧一溜烟地跑开，迅雷不及掩耳地就窜到了卧室窗帘后面。

还好沈巍的公寓还算宽敞，窗帘后足够能容纳下一个人。罗浮生在躲进窗帘后面的那一刻，已经抽出人骨，他赶紧捏过窗帘角裹住自己的裸身，一边颤抖着发软的骨头，一边害怕被发现。

“诶，你这小猫，不是挺舒服的吗，怎么还咬人啊！你等着，外面有动静，我去看看一会再来找你。”趁冯豆子转身朝外走，罗浮生害怕一会早晚要被发现，一个箭步跑出来，随手拽了离自己最近的一件衣服，慌乱地往自己身上套。

套上之后，罗浮生才发现，那是他前几天打翻的衣篮里的一件毛衣，毛衣有点长，倒是正好能盖过他的腿根，可是这羊毛的衣服实在不如猫毛来得贴身，刺的罗浮生浑身痒，却又不敢多动作去挠，被人发现自己躲在窗帘后面。

 

冯豆子是听见大门有动静才转身去看的，他以为是提前上班的快递，正打算开门，他刚一拉门，门正好被从另一面推开，沈巍大大的眼睛在眼镜片背后眨着。

“沈教授？你怎么……你不是……过几天才回吗？”

“我……”沈巍没想到会硬面碰到冯豆子，“我忘了今天你来，辛苦了，我是不放心我家猫，想着家里也没什么事，就提前回来了。”

“咳，沈教授，你们家这猫咪，可真是……你看你看……这是刚给我咬的，还有你看，这屋里给造的，我都来不及收……”

“你撸他了？”沈巍看见冯豆子手上清晰的牙印，眉头一皱，脸色也有些变。

“额，是啊……我撸猫，那可从来都是猫界五星好评，没有猫不爱的，就你家的，就刚才，明明撸着肚子可舒服着呢，下一秒就翻脸了……”

“你不该碰他的……”沈巍握着眼镜往上推了推，长长的睫毛盖住了有些凌冽的眼神。

“不是……沈教授……您之前也没说你家猫不让碰啊……那过年，猫咪自己在家，都是希望有人能来撸撸他们的……”

“你快走吧，辛苦了，回头我会和结算的。”沈巍不等冯豆子继续牢骚，把大门开了一个更大的角度，送客的意味直截了当。

“行行行……我……我先走了哈。”

 

“罗浮生！”门关上才一秒，沈巍就跨过屋子里的满地狼藉四处环视，客厅里目之所见没见到罗浮生，沈巍蹬掉鞋子就进了卧室，刚转了一圈，就看到窗帘后面窸窸窣窣有些动静，沈巍跑进了一掀窗帘，他家小猫已经幻成人形躲在窗帘后面，两手交叉抱着肩膀，膝盖盘在胸前，瑟瑟发抖地缩在角落里。

“呜呜，沈教授……”

看到沈巍回来，罗浮生一下就扑了过去，把还发着软的自己挂在沈巍脖子上。

“你怎么这个样子。”沈巍皱着眉头。

“呜呜，那个人，他欺负我……他硬抓着我不放……”

“你被他看到了？”沈巍想了想，又补充了半句，“没穿衣服？”

“没有！”罗浮生一下攥紧了沈巍的后背，“我趁他看到之前，就躲起来了，后来还趁他出去穿了件衣服……”

 

“好了好了……”沈巍轻轻拍了拍罗浮生的后背，“这不没事了吗，乖，老师回来了，回来了。来让我好好看看，瘦了没？”

罗浮生这才把脑袋从沈巍肩颈里退出来，低着头，脸上还挂着几滴眼泪。“沈教授，我想你了。”

沈巍这才有机会看清罗浮生的样子，裹在自己的粗针白毛衣里，一个软乎乎的白团子似的，却偏偏从底下伸出两条细长的腿来，倒像是插了筷子的团子精。

罗浮生忍不住用缩在衣袖里的手挠了挠脖子下方，“痒……”罗浮生一吸鼻子，“不是猫毛的，好痒……”

沈巍不禁笑了出来，“是不是猫毛的贴身穿都痒啊，你这孩子，先脱了，先穿打底再穿毛衣。”

沈巍伸手就去帮罗浮生从下往上把毛衣从头套出来，刚掀起来就看见罗浮生白皙的皮肤被毛衣刺地粉红，从腿根，到肚皮，到胸口……

“痒死了……”脱去了毛衣的罗浮生止不住往身上挠着，尤其胸口的小点，早就被毛衣刺出立体的形状，“真不习惯，猫身上都没有这东西，怎么这衣服一碰这么痒……”罗浮生两只爪子只往胸口两处挠，越挠越红。

沈巍满脑子炸成脑花，面对这样的场面忍不住，一下就把罗浮生扑倒在床上，两只手抓着罗浮生的爪子摆到身体两侧，牙齿划过罗浮生的胸口，“我来，我来就不痒了……”

罗浮生还有些不明白，差异地看着表现突变的沈巍，一副看见超纲题目的表情。

“罗浮生……”沈巍往罗浮生湿湿凉凉的鼻子上啄了一口，松开自己的衬衫扣子，眼镜放到一边，“人形还有很多你不明白不习惯的，我一点一点教你……”


	5. Chapter 5

罗浮生向来爱睡觉，这一觉也断断续续睡了很久。

沈巍还在放寒假，不用去上班的日子里，竟和罗浮生就这样腻歪了好几天。罗浮生从未保持过这么长时间的人形，没想到维持人形也是这么累。自从那日沈巍把他扑在床上替他挠痒以来，罗浮生几乎每天都懒在床上，连去浴室都是沈巍抱他去的。

这一天也是如此，罗浮生一直蜷缩在沈巍柔软的羽绒被里，一直到冬日的太阳落山，才懒懒地钻出来。当然，叫醒他的，还是从厨房飘来的鱼香。

罗浮生抖了抖好像没什么力气的后蹄，em，不对，后腿，不对，是腿……感觉软软的，走路好像也晃来晃去，像刚抽了人骨形态不稳时那般。

不应该啊，罗浮生心想，不是说酱酱酿酿可以更加稳固人形吗。

这个问题太复杂了，罗浮生不想想，也不懂，他拖着全身关节都不顺滑的人形，揉着眼睛走进厨房，鼻子用力嗅着，“是带鱼吗？”

“你醒啦？”沈巍回过头，一手拿着锅铲，看着几天来第一次主动走出房门的罗浮生。

“恩……”罗浮生撇撇嘴，“不要吃带鱼……”

“知道，你是嫌骨头多，你看我都给你拆了，喏，给你做的鱼松。”罗浮生一下就展开一个大大的笑容，“没骨头的带鱼好吃，”于是低头用头顶蹭了蹭沈巍的下巴。

 

沈巍家的餐桌椅是硬质的，罗浮生屁股沾了一下，好像特别不想坐，于是跳到沙发上把腿蜷到一边，下巴搁到沙发扶手上。等沈巍端着炒好的鱼松出来的时候，看到罗浮生这个样子，走过去说道，“还是坐到桌子上去吃吧。”

罗浮生摇头，“不要，这里舒服。”

沈巍无奈，蹲在沙发前，一勺一勺地喂着罗浮生。可罗浮生好像胃口不好，吃了没多少，就伸长了脖子扭到一边，舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

“不吃了吗？”沈巍顺势挠了把罗浮生的脖子。罗浮生摇头。

“要不要再去睡会？”罗浮生还是摇头。沈巍无奈，看着一动也不想动的罗浮生，内心谴责起自己来。

虽说自己行事也不算激烈，可罗浮生毕竟是个刚成型的人体，就好像一个新出厂还没过磨合期的机器，齿轮本就不利索，又怎么受得了这种大开大合的操作。

“走，我抱你去床上睡。”沈巍拖起罗浮生就往卧室走去，罗浮生也任由他动作。

沈巍坐在被子里，看着身边半瞌睡的罗浮生，一手覆在罗浮生软软的头发，一手握着手里的书。就这样过了几个小时，罗浮生大概是想起身去喝水或是上厕所，他迷迷糊糊支起身子，摇了摇头，从沈巍的身上爬过去，一只脚跨下床，然后便咚地一下，摔倒了地上。

“你怎么啦？”沈巍立马扔下手里的书，赶紧去扶跪倒在地的罗浮生，“是不是腿睡麻了？”

罗浮生摇了摇头，他攀着沈巍的手企图站起来，可是手上用力，脚下还是绵软无力，顺着沈巍的胳膊，又滑了下去，“我……”罗浮生仰起头，“站不起来……”

这……沈巍脑子里飞速旋转着，罗浮生不像是撒娇，可是这……难道是……难道是被自己弄坏了？

沈巍吓了一跳，寻思着罗浮生这种千年猫妖该是多么稀有的物种，按年龄也算是国家一级文物了，难道真的，被自己弄坏了？

沈巍连忙拿来体温计，在罗浮生耳朵边一照，40度……按猫的体温算，是有一点小小的低烧，沈巍不知道这是不是因为自己造成的。可接下来的问题就更犯难了，自己家里的常用药罗浮生大概率是不能吃的，更何况还有自己的前车之鉴。可如果要带罗浮生去看病的话，是去医院还是去……em，动物医院？

“浮生，乖……”沈巍脑海里还在思考，但还是先把罗浮生抱了起来，“来，我带你去医院。”

“呜呜呜呜，我不，不要去医院。”

“不舒服就要去医院。”

“不去！呜呜呜！打死都不去！”

“浮生……”罗浮生拖着半身不遂的人形，哭得伏到地上，任沈巍怎么捞都捞不起来，仿佛一摊融化的液体。沈巍没了辙，“好好好，那先过了今晚，明天要是还不好，就要去医院。”

罗浮生好歹是止住了哭，沈巍好不容易把他抱上了床，团在怀里哄着睡了。沈巍一晚连翻身都不敢，深怕自己又碰坏了这只金贵的猫妖，他只能用指头紧紧捏住罗浮生睡衣的衣袖。可一觉醒来，沈巍发现，自己捏住的，也只有衣袖。

 

不知道是不是因为身体难过的原因，罗浮生退回了猫形。

沈巍也不是很懂罗浮生变形的机理，但心里总觉得是自己有愧，他撸了撸罗浮生的脑袋，罗浮生撇着耳朵不情愿地睁开眼睛，用两只前蹄支撑着换了个姿势，继续把身子靠在沈巍的胸口。

看来罗浮生的后腿好像还是不能动。沈巍看着罗浮生拖着完全摊在床上的下半身，艰难地挪着，心疼地直着急。这下好了，也不用多纠结，送宠物医院吧。

沈巍之前从没想过带罗浮生出门的事，家里自然也没有猫包。沈巍在家里转了两圈，找到过年前学校送的过节礼物，一个水果篮，沈巍把里面还没吃完的几个水果收拾到冰箱，往藤编的篮子里铺了块垫子，抱起罗浮生放进去，又盖上一块小毛毯，只露出罗浮生一颗小小的脑袋。

沈巍看出了罗浮生满脸的不情愿，“那怎么办，”沈巍对罗浮生说，“难道下半辈子就这么瘫着吗？走，去医院，去医院就好了，乖。”说完还在罗浮生的小脑袋上亲了一口。

沈巍第一次来宠物医院这种地方，没想到挂号、填病历卡、一切都和人类医院一样井井有条，医生护士一应俱全，沈巍开始好觉得很满意，只是在填病历卡的时候沈巍犯了难。比如年龄这一栏，沈巍推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“那个……这是我前不久才收养的……流浪猫，所以我也不知道他多大……”

“流浪猫啊，”小护士瞟了一眼，“是不是疫苗也没打，驱虫也没做？”

沈巍眼镜睁得大大的，睫毛扫过镜片，“啊……”

“今天来是什么问题？”小护士问道。

“哦，后腿，后腿站不起来了。”

“哟，那这可能有好多原因，先进去让医生看看吧，一会还要做检查。”沈巍拎着罗浮生就进了医生的办公室，医生姓冯，沈巍看着墙上挂着的好几面锦旗，打量了一下这个年纪不算大的宠物医生，在罗浮生明显的抗议声中，掰开罗浮生的嘴，瞧了瞧牙齿，罗浮生本就后肢无力，只要医生一提前爪，罗浮生就无奈地露出白白的肚皮，又把罗浮生竖起来挡住小铃铛的尾巴拨到一边，“先去做检查吧，来，小王，”冯医生叫来一边的护士，“我捏住他前爪了，你把他这里这里，还有这里，几个一会要打针的地方毛剃了。”

这下沈巍大概知道罗浮生死活不肯来医院的原因了。

 

冯医生开了一张化验单，让护士小王带罗浮生去化验室，沈巍刚迈出一步，“化验室家属不能进。”

沈巍眼看着小护士把罗浮生抱走，一股无力感从心里腾升起来。他的罗浮生和其他猫可不一样，可他也无法说出真实原因，他眼睁睁地，亲手把罗浮生交到陌生人手里，任凭他们在他身上扎针、抽血，虽然他们都不是坏人，可是万一……万一罗浮生用了药打了针再也变不成人形了……罗浮生大概会再也不要理自己了吧。说不定等病好了，就会一走了之……

沈巍拨着自己的指头，紧紧贴着墙角站着，他抬头看着空白的天花板，心里空的发慌。

明明没有太久，沈巍却觉得等地腿都麻了，护士抱着罗浮生从化验室里走出来，冯医生跟在后面，沈巍看见罗浮生的头伸地好长好长，硬要从护士地怀里挣脱出来似的，沈巍刚伸手想去接过罗浮生，护士却半点没有要把罗浮生还给他的意思。

冯医生一屁股在办公桌后面坐下，“没什么大问题，还好不是骨头的事，也不是血栓，要是骨头的问题，今后就站不起来了。”冯医生把衣服前兜里的眼镜戴上，沈巍不知道是不是该松这一口气。

“你平时都喂得什么呀，”冯医生接着说，“营养不太均衡，缺钙、缺维生素B1，尤其是维生素B1，会影响神经，另外肾脏负担有点重。”

“我……”沈巍支支吾吾，“我平时都是喂得鱼肉鸡肉、要不也是罐头，哦，不过浮生刚来我家不久……”

“哦对，刚才听护士说了，是刚领回来没多久是吧。我看你是喂得太好了，还是要喂点猫粮，营养成分均衡，也不能光吃鱼吃肉的。不过他的肾脏问题倒是比较奇怪，一时间也找不出原因。我看这猫也一岁多了，你不考虑做一下去势吗？这个也可能会有影响……”

“不不不，”沈巍打断医生，连忙摆手，“我家猫不愿意……”

冯医生扑哧一下笑了出来，“猫哪有愿意的，换你你愿意不？”大概是觉得这刚捡了一只猫回来的人莫不是入戏太深，冯医生笑着又补充了一句，“他怎么告诉你他不愿意的啊？”

沈巍一下红了脸，脑海中罗浮生两手挂在他的脖子上，用猫特有的柔韧缠绕住他的全身，贪婪地在他脖颈里呼吸。沈巍半抬头偷看了一样医生，想着医生此时大概算是在训斥自己养得不好，急忙打断了自己这不该有的飘摇思路。

“喏，去交费吧。”冯医生把笔塞回笔帽，又把单子交给沈巍，“输液区在那边，小王刚才已经把你家的抱过去了，你交完费就去陪着吧。你家的叫什么来着？”医生又看了一眼病历卡，“罗浮生……还有名有姓的啊，跟个人似的，怎么没跟你姓啊……”

沈巍沉思了一下这个问题，心里默念了两遍沈浮生，觉得还挺顺口，决定下回罗浮生再变回人形之后好好问问他为什么姓罗，要不要改姓沈，不然叫沈罗浮生也行……然后沈巍成功地被自己的这个念头吓了一跳。

 

交完费来到医生刚才手指的输液区，沈巍觉得自己堂堂一个大学教授，也算是长了见识了。

虚弱的罗浮生趴在一个暖瓶上，一只后蹄拉得老长，上面插着输液针，输液瓶挂得高高的。罗浮生满脸生无可恋，看到沈巍走近，更是一脸幽怨，把头埋进自己脖子里，枕在暖瓶上，不愿理人的样子。

“浮生……”沈巍伏下身去，手指在罗浮生露出的鼻尖点了点，“浮生听话，乖，等这个瓶子空了我们就回家。”

沈巍就这么盯着罗浮生看了两个小时。终于挂完了水，护士走过来，拔掉了输液管，

“明天还有一瓶，针头我就先留着了，注意别让他舔。”说着把一个伊丽莎白圈往罗浮生脖子上一套。罗浮生扭着头无济于事地挣扎着，想用爪子扒开，又被护士一把揪住。

“明天还有？”沈巍瞪大眼睛问道。

“恩，明天还有一瓶，挂完再看看指标，”护士帮着沈巍把罗浮生抱回篮子里，“小心针头别让他碰出血。”

躺在篮子里的罗浮生委屈极了，他不知道沈巍为什么要这么折磨他。伊丽莎白圈实在是不好受，硬生生地在视线里画了一个圈，还会搁到他的胡子。罗浮生莫名其妙挨了针，还被剃了毛，身上斑斑驳驳地，别提有多丑。罗浮生不明白为什么生了病就要去医院这种地方。过去一千多年，生了病都是过几天自己就好了的。

家门一打开，罗浮生一下就出篮子里窜出去，虽然腿脚不知这么地确实突然就好了，不过走路还是摇摇晃晃，脖子上那个圈让他很难掌控好方向，罗浮生不禁摔了一跤。

但还没等沈巍走过来，他就勉强自己爬起来，跑进沈巍的小书房，钻进椅子里，头埋得深深的。“

浮生……”沈巍跟着追进去。罗浮生爪子嵌进椅子皮质的靠背，生生勾出一个洞，任凭沈巍怎么哄，怎么试图去抱，罗浮生就是不肯松开爪子。沈巍不敢太用力，只好盖上一张小毯子，任凭罗浮生睡在书房。

习惯了身旁有个热烘烘的活物，沈巍一个人钻在被子里，竟然觉得有些冷，有些空，他难得地失眠了，沈巍从被子里钻出来，轻轻拉开书房的门缝，看见罗浮生小小的身体在书房椅子上随着呼吸一起一伏，脖子因为伊丽莎白圈的缘故，扭出一个奇怪的角度。心里像被猫抓子揪着一样地难受。

可是不行，再疼爱的，也不能惯着，生了病就要去医院，打针吃药剃毛，难受变丑也得去。沈巍作为一个受过良好高等教育的大学教授，坚定了自己的选择。

第二天，又是照例重复去医院，两天的药用下来，罗浮生的各项指标都恢复了正常，包括之前医生都没找出病因的肾功能。护士给罗浮生撤了伊丽莎白圈，也撤了留针的针头，用纱布裹好，交代了沈巍防止罗浮生自己舔伤口，并让沈巍定期来给罗浮生做体检，打疫苗。

沈巍和尽心尽责又温柔耐心的医生护士告了别。回到家，罗浮生果然比前一天更灵活利索了些，不但走路不晃悠了，甚至还能自己跳上沙发。罗浮生还在气头上，任凭沈巍怎么逗，就是爱理不理。沈巍也不多自讨没趣，让罗浮生自己消解情绪。

 

半夜，沈巍在某种奇怪的不适感中醒来，总觉得身上的被子怪怪的，沈巍迷糊间四下摸了几把，罗浮生果然还是没有上床来睡，可是这奇怪的感觉，沈巍睡梦中没有想太多，一个翻身，却竟然摸到了一把湿漉漉的被子。

发生了什么……沈巍脑子里闪过一些不好的场景，他一轱辘爬起来，摸开小夜灯，果然，被子中间一大滩深色水渍，沈巍抬头一看，罗浮生正坐在床脚，举着自己一条后蹄，岔开了后腿正舔着腿间。罗浮生抬起头来，一双在黑夜里闪出光的眼睛盯着沈巍，然后立马腾地一下窜出去，不见了踪影。

沈巍还处在刚醒来的迷糊中，他折起腰近看那一滩水渍，刚凑近就被一股浓郁的，难以形容的气味呛了一口。

罗浮生尿了他的被子。

沈巍大脑空白了一片，他两手大张，直挺挺地往床上倒了下去。

罗浮生！这都什么事啊……


	6. Chapter 6

沈巍大字型地倒在床上，大脑一片空白，绕是他一个学识渊博的堂堂大学教师，面对家猫尿床这件事，竟然毫无头绪。

 

什么家猫，明明是个野猫。沈巍摇摇头，真是被罗浮生那双水汪汪的眼睛给骗了。

 

沈巍也不知道自己是如何在凌晨2点抱着被子移动到浴室的，总之他彻底清醒过来的时候，正把整条体积庞大的羽绒被扔在浴缸里，自己坐在马桶盖上，手肘撑着膝盖，头垂着埋在两掌之间。

 

哎，怎么办呢，自己捡回来的祖宗。该干的不该干的都干了，论什么道理都不能不要，沈巍万分懊恼，他这辈子只想过有一天洗被孩子尿湿的被褥，从没想过还会洗被媳妇尿的……等等，不是媳妇，不对……沈巍你醒醒……

 

无奈，沈巍打开水龙头，花洒直直对着被罗浮生袭击过的区域，深色的水渍很快蔓延成一大片，沈巍转身拿了洗衣液和消毒水，倒在洇湿了的被子上。

 

水逐渐堆积起一摊泡沫，沈巍把十指伸进泡沫里，羽绒吸饱了水异常沉重，每一次搓洗都异常费力。沈巍内抬起胳膊，用手肘推了推眼镜。

 

门好像无声地挪动了一下，沈巍一回头，看了眼似乎还在原地的门。沈巍用清水冲了冲手上的泡沫，悄没声息地移动到门口。

 

沈巍从门轴缝里赫然看到了蹲在门后的罗浮生。哼，这个鬼东西，沈巍心想，尿了我的被子，还偷看我洗被子！落井下石不是？？？

 

沈巍心里想着，气不打一处来，随手在睡裤上蹭了蹭手里的还滑腻的洗衣液，摸到门边，一个箭步窜出去。刚还躲在门后偷看的罗浮生撒开四条腿，抓子在地板上打了两个滑，飞也似的冲到沙发后面，只露出半颗小小的脑袋。

 

“你跑，你倒是跑啊，”沙发背后的间隙有限，除非把沙发整个搬出来，沈巍是无论如何逮不到凭借身材优势躲在后面的罗浮生的。大半夜的，沈巍当然不可能大动干戈地搬家具，只能气呼呼地对着空空的沙发，“以后你都别想上床睡了！”

 

沈巍放任被子在浴缸里泡着，沈巍实在困得不行，他翻出柜子里一条薄薄的毛毯，随便往身上一裹就倒在床上睡着了。

 

沈巍是在一个翻身时，被自己浑身的酸痛唤醒的。大概是昨晚经历了大体力劳动，又是只盖了薄薄一层毯子，沈巍实在周身不适，忍着僵化的脖子和发胀的脑袋爬起来，沈巍撸了把炸开的头发，打算去泡个热水澡好好舒缓一下。

 

当年装修的时候那个按摩浴缸也算是大件支出了，沈巍生活单纯简朴，没有对象，大部分的时间和精力都贡献给了科研，也就指望着回到家靠舒舒服服泡个按摩澡调节一下生活。于是沈巍翻出浴盐汲着拖鞋睡眼惺忪地走进浴室，差点一头栽进满是泡沫的浴缸，沈巍这才想起来，浴缸里还是昨夜自己泡进去，被罗浮生生物攻击的被子。

 

哎……

 

沈巍草草在水池里洗了一把头发，用冷水泼醒暗沉的皮肤。沈巍从浴室出来，一边走进厨房，一边路过客厅时还不忘喊一句，“罗浮生，起床吃早饭了。”

 

接下来的几分钟里沈巍只听到了自己从碗柜里拿杯子拿碗的叮哐声，咦，那只皮天皮地馋嘴的小猫呢？怎么叫吃饭都不来？还没醒？

 

沈巍疑惑地从厨房探出头，“罗浮生？”

 

客厅里安安静静，半只猫影都看不见，咦？小崽子跑哪去了。

 

沈巍顿时有些心慌起来，趴在地上，沙发底下没有，踩在椅子上，厨顶上也没有，打开书橱，柜子里也没有，沈巍饶了一圈，终于在鞋柜后面的暖气片上，看见了蜷成一个毛球的罗浮生。

 

哎哟，小东西。沈巍顿时有些心疼，猫儿怕冷，别说自己昨晚盖了一层薄毯今天就浑身不舒服，罗浮生向来是习惯睡在自己怀里互相取暖的。

 

不过沈巍的心疼只持续了一分钟，“还不是你自己尿的被子！”说着沈巍就伸手把罗浮生从鞋柜后的缝隙里捞出来。

 

被人打扰睡梦的罗浮生起先还恋恋不舍地用爪子抓着暖气片，一会意识到自己已经被沈巍揽进怀里，罗浮生赶紧又抱紧了沈巍的手臂，“现在知道撒娇了？”

 

罗浮生一声不吭，只是紧紧抓着沈巍的衣服不放，小眼神无辜又可怜，仿佛自己什么错也没有，平白被沈巍罚了一晚上。沈巍实在对这双眼睛没办法，“好了好了，吃饭吧。”

 

沈巍温柔地把罗浮生放在餐椅上，考虑到猫形的罗浮生比较小只，沈巍还好心得给罗浮生加了一个厚厚的垫子。罗浮生也懂得审时度势，端正地坐在桌前，尾巴乖乖地圈好并排摆放的前蹄。

 

“吃吧。”沈巍一手端着一个碗，一手端着一个碟子一个碗从厨房走出来放在桌上。碟子里是沈巍给自己准备的早餐，烤地微焦的吐司，太阳般的煎蛋，还有两根滋滋冒着油香的香肠。可是碗里，罗浮看看沈巍面前的碟子，再看看摆在自己面前的碗，只是一碗猫粮。深棕色的，一粒一粒的，猫粮，连个花色都没有。

 

不可能！沈教授不可能给我吃这个！罗浮生舔了舔嘴唇，两只眼睛充满期待地看着沈巍。

 

沈巍一叉子刚叉进香肠，刚放到嘴边，感受到罗浮生炙热的目光，缓缓抬起头，罗浮喵喵了两声，“快吃吧……”沈巍嘴里伴着香肠含糊着说道。

 

“喵……”

 

罗浮生坐不住了，他伸出爪子，缓缓伸向沈巍的餐盘，往自己面前扒拉了一下。

 

“乖，别动，你吃那个。”沈巍一把又把自己的碟子拉回面前，又把碗往罗浮生面前推了推。一口香肠咬下去，油差点就从嘴唇滴下来，沈巍滋溜一下吸了一口，“恩，真好吃。”

 

罗浮生两只眼睛都快耷拉下来了，他不管不顾往地上一蹦，绕到桌子对面，走到沈巍身边，踮起后蹄，两只前爪扒抓沈巍的大腿。

 

“你干嘛，去坐好，吃饭。”

 

沈巍低下头，从自己的胳膊缝隙里看着身子拉得长长的罗浮生，罗浮生不甘心，后蹄一蹬就爬上了沈巍的大腿，脖子伸地长长的，就想去凑那香得流油的香肠。

 

“浮生，不可以。”沈巍义正言辞的把剩下的半根赶紧塞进自己嘴里，“医生说了，你要吃这个配方粮，这个营养均衡，吃了不会生病。”

 

喵……

 

罗浮生充耳不闻，看见沈巍吃掉了剩下的半根，转眼就去觑觎桌上的另外一根香肠。

 

“不行！”

 

“喵！”

 

“浮生！”

 

“喵呜！”

 

“早上吃了猫粮，晚上给你吃鱼，好不好。”

 

“呜……”

 

沈巍一面把着罗浮生不断往后拽，可抵不过罗浮生爪子都已经伸到沈巍盘子里了，“不可以！”

 

沈巍没办法，一下抱着罗浮生站起来，转身走到身后的冰箱面前，罗浮生还扭着头，眼睛死死粘在沈巍盘子里的那根香肠上。

 

沈巍从冰箱里拿出一盒去乳糖牛奶，倒在罗浮生的猫粮碗里。“这样行了吧，牛奶你喜欢喝的。”

 

罗浮生粘在沈巍腿上不肯下来，沈巍只好把罗浮生的碗也挪到自己面前，一边摸着罗浮生的头顶，一边哄着他吃饭。

 

罗浮生终于在沈巍当着自己的面，三下五除二地吃掉了剩下的那根香肠，知道自己希望破灭，才悻悻地吧唧吧唧开始喝牛奶。等把碗里的牛奶喝干，猫粮也没吃掉几颗。

 

眼看着罗浮生已经开始舔着自己洗脸了，沈巍也是在没办法逼着罗浮生再吃。

 

“不吃，不吃你就饿着吧！”

 

沈巍刚凶完罗浮生，转念也觉得罗浮生其实挺可怜的。沈巍捞了一颗猫粮塞进嘴里，恩，实在是……不好吃啊……

 

沈巍看着趴在沙发上的罗浮生，两条前爪直直地伸着，下巴贴在沙发上，一副百无聊赖生无可恋的样子。沈巍突然觉得，自从来了自己家，罗浮生的世界正在变得越来越小。

 

从前罗浮生在外流浪，尽管饥一顿饱一顿，尽管营养可能不均衡，可是他能吃到各种风味不同的东西，能和各种不同的人玩，还能见到许许多多不同的猫，可以上树，可以打洞，罗浮生的世界就是整个世界，他甚至去过沈巍没去过的地方，而现在，罗浮生的世界只剩下自己这几十平米的小公寓。

 

罗浮生可是一只活了一千年，见过大世面的猫，又怎么能困于自己家这片小小的天地里呢。

 

沈巍走过去，摸摸罗浮生的脑袋，“浮生，我带你出去玩吧。”

 

罗浮生耳朵刷的一下竖起来，出去玩？这个可以有。虽然沈教授家遮风挡雨还有暖气，可是这近一个月呆下来，确实是闷得慌，尤其是过年那几天沈教授不在家的时候，自己都快闷出病来了。他想念龙大校园里绿树成荫阳光香甜，想念那里女同学的粗辫子和飘飘长裙，罗浮生一下就站了起来，头顶只往沈巍手心里蹭，尾巴摇得欢快。

 

沈巍看得懂这意思。虽说现在学校还没开学，但沈巍也确实有不少事物要处理，趁学校人少，沈巍决定带罗浮生来个重回故地。

 

罗浮生毕竟通灵性，不用沈巍多交代，等沈巍穿戴整齐拿好公文包，罗浮生已经乖乖在门口等着了。沈巍一开门，罗浮生就滋溜窜到走廊里，兴奋地垫着小步子，走几步还要回过头催促着走在后面的沈巍。

 

罗浮生一路领着沈巍走到办公室，沈巍指了指窗外校园里巨大的时钟，对罗浮生说，“你自己去玩，到六点回办公室来，我们回家，好不好？”

 

罗浮生点点头，于是沈巍把罗浮生抱到窗台上，打开窗子，在罗浮生屁股上拍了拍，“去玩吧。”

 

沈巍看着罗浮生从第一次踏进他世界的那扇窗口蹦出去，回头朝沈巍摇了摇尾巴，噌得蹿上了对面的梧桐树。

 

还真是只小野猫，沈巍浅浅笑了笑。

 

安静下来，沈巍工作的时候极其忘我，时常连吃饭喝水也想不起来，更不可能想到，他的罗浮生在校园里又撒起了什么野。

 

罗浮生从梧桐树上蹦下来，先在青石砖上磨了磨爪子，又拉长着前爪伸了个大大的懒腰，弓起背，抖了抖浑身的毛，顿时感觉自己威风凛凛，又回到了龙大猫王的状态。

 

猫王先是巡视过整个校园，在各个教学楼和寝室楼前都留下到此一游的印记。由于还没有开学，学生不多，罗浮生觉得清净，便在楼前的台阶上晒起了太阳。

 

沈巍穿过校园去找同事的时候，正看见两个假期留校的女生围在罗浮生旁边。两个女生长得好看，也颇会打扮，春意刚冒头就穿上了裙子。罗浮生看到漂亮女生走过来，一个咕噜就站起来，甩甩身上的毛，小脑袋就往姑娘的小腿上蹭。

 

罗浮生极力卖萌，眼看着姑娘蹲下身子，罗浮生更大胆地在姑娘腿间绕着八字，钻进姑娘的裙底，尾巴圈着姑娘的脚踝，把两个女生逗得咯咯笑。

 

沈巍远远看着，嘴一撇，心想着晚上回去该怎么好好教育这小色猫。

 

沈巍自顾自忙碌着，放任罗浮生在学校里沾花惹草作威作福，可眼见这始终已经转过六点，罗浮生还不见回来，沈巍有些坐不住了，桌子底下两条腿不时交换着交叠的姿势。

 

分针像一颗失了支撑的脑袋，越偏越沉，直到彻底掉下来，却又渐渐昂首挺胸起来，沈巍放下笔，都7点了，罗浮生怎么还不回来。

 

这皮孩子，下回非得给他带绳不可，沈巍想着，就掏出手机在购物软件上捡着发货快的挑。

 

沈巍从生气到紧张到焦虑，最终还是叹了口气，决定自己去学校里找罗浮生。

 

天早已经全黑。还处在假期里的校园并没有把所有路灯点亮。龙城大学绿化极好，小腿高的草丛半人高的灌木，每处都太容易把罗浮生隐藏起来。沈巍不停弯下腰，扶着眼镜，往黑漆漆的草丛里探头探脑，嘴里还罗浮生罗浮生地不停地喊着。

 

“谁在那?”

 

沈巍被这一声喊吓了一跳，弯低了的腰差点一闪。沈巍扶着腰直起身了，朝着巡夜的保安尴尬地笑了笑。

 

“沈教授？”保安大哥也是一愣，“您怎么， 还没回去？沈教授，您这是丢了什么东西吗？”

 

“是……是我家猫……”

 

“猫？”

 

“啊，是，我养了只小猫，哦，也不是什么品种猫，就是从校园里收养的，这不是觉得他呆在家里闷嘛，就说带它来学校里散散步，结果就找不到了……”

 

“哎，沈教授，你们这些知识分子啊，就是没有生活经验。”保安大哥经验丰富地交代起来，“猫哪有带出门的，这小畜生养不熟的，别以为你给它一口吃的他就感激你，心可野了，关家里还有可能自己跑了呢。”

 

“不不不，我家这只不一样……”

 

“什么不一样，都一样……”保安大哥嘴上这么说，手眼倒也没停，提着手里的手电帮着沈巍在草丛里翻找，“要我说啊，找不见就算了，哪天它想起你来了，自己会回去的，它想不起来啊您也趁早忘了吧。大不了下次再养一只，可放在家里看好了。”

 

沈巍越听越不是滋味，他不信罗浮生是这种猫。自己供吃供喝供睡，不可谓不用心侍养，而罗浮生也曾经救过他的命，就算这几天闹了些别扭，罗浮生也绝不可能就因为这些小事一走了之……

 

沈巍找过了大半个校园，腰都弯得酸了，忽然觉得希望越来越渺茫，他是不是真的找不到他的罗浮生了？

 

沈巍坐在路边的石块上歇息，想来罗浮生活了上千年，像自己这样的人，大概遇到过太多，他们拿出自己短暂生命的一部分和罗浮生分享，让这个小妖精在自己的生命里画上或长或短却浓墨重彩的一笔。缘分是没有定数的，有的人也许只是一饭之义，有的人却可能是终生厮守。沈巍心里胡乱地想着，是不是有人，用自己的一身陪伴了罗浮生呢，比如给罗浮生起名的那个人？

 

这样比起来，自己和罗浮生短短一两个月的交情，在罗浮生漫长的生命里，实在不算什么。

 

沈巍只觉得怅惘，心里空荡荡的，鼻头竟是一酸，它毕竟是只猫，就算修炼出了灵性，也不见得理解身心羁绊是什么，沈巍抬头望了望不太明亮的路灯，站起来拍了拍裤子。

 

床前明月，这一夜沈巍睡得尤其飘忽，眼睛睁得大大的。羽绒被还晾着没有干，沈巍只得继续扯着小毯子凑活，他有些冷得把身子蜷到一起。不知道，不知道罗浮生在学校里冷不冷，有没有一个可以挡风的纸箱。

 

第二天沈巍顶着重重的黑眼圈拧开办公室的门，昨夜给罗浮生留的窗让整间办公室灌满了寒冷的空气，可屋子里空空荡荡，除了被风吹乱的文件，沈巍把各个角落都查探了一遍，期待把哪个物件一掀开，会看见他躲在后面瑟瑟发抖的小猫。

 

可是没有……

 

“沈老师，您的快递。”沈巍还在两眼发空，突然被推开门的人打断了。

 

“哦，谢谢。”沈巍礼貌地接过纸盒。

 

“沈老师，有件事……”来人是沈巍的助教李茜，这个安静内向的女生向来勤奋，她的性格也很沈巍尤其默契。

 

“恩？有什么事和老师说。”沈巍知道李茜家庭困难，对她也是多有照顾。

 

“这学期，我做了兼职，所以就没有时间担任助教的职务了……”李茜有些不好意思地低下头去，“老师您知道的，我家情况特殊。学校的助教补贴确实也比较低。”

 

沈巍点点头，“好的，我知道了，没事。有什么安排你自己考虑就行，注意安全。”

 

“谢谢沈老师。”

 

李茜缩着脖子从门缝里退出去。沈巍把快递盒往桌上一扔，一屁股靠在椅背上。李茜是个好学生，自己也希望她能继续担任助教，这样对她的学业也是很有收获的一件事。

 

可是，世界上大部分的事情都是事与愿违的，自己不想李茜辞职，李茜也不一定就更想出去打工，自己不想罗浮生转身就跑……

 

沈巍放空着，一会还有个研讨会，沈巍给自己泡了一杯茶，匆匆喝了一口滚烫的开水，转身出门去。

 

许是还没有开学，老师们大多也比较闲散，半个上午的会其实也没能说出几句有价值的话，沈巍收拾好公文包，拒绝了同事一起去喝杯茶的邀请，他今天实在不是很有心情，便推脱这几天没睡好，打算回家休息。

 

龙大的环境能给慢步者带来很好的体验，沈巍以前没有太在意过，古树抽出新芽，春意逐渐爬上枝头，沈巍停了脚步。那是什么窸窸窣窣的声音。

 

沈巍还在侧耳细听，瞬时间草丛里窜出两团炮弹，沈巍吓得往后一个踉跄，只见两颗炮弹滚在一地，空气里低吼的声音炸开。

 

这炮弹怎么还毛绒绒的。

 

毛绒绒的炮弹甩出一根炸了毛的引线，沈巍只觉得那勾起的弧度眼熟，再细看，好不容易从两个毛团中看出了罗浮生的脸。

 

才一天不见，罗浮生就染上了一层泥色。

 

要说猫这种生物也是奇怪，上一秒还打得不可开交，下一面就互相怔住不动，只剩下剑拔弩张的气氛在周围布下结界。

 

喵……

 

沈巍这才看见草丛里又慢慢悠悠走出来第三只猫，饶是人猫不相通，沈巍也一眼就从那婀娜的身姿和柔软的毛发中分辨出那是只美丽的小母猫。

 

在看这边互相龇牙咧嘴的样子，沈巍自从养了罗浮生，多少也对这种生物有了了解。这紧实膨胀的后腿肌，一看就是两只小公猫，沈巍内心几是了然。

 

沈巍盯着罗浮生，小猫这会儿身子压得低低地贴到地上，脖子梗着伸长，两条后腿轮番踱着碎步蓄力，尾巴绷紧了小幅度的摇着。只听得罗浮生喉咙身处发出两声低低的吼叫，一下后腿发力蹬出去，身子瞬间拉出一条高抛的优美弧线，对面那只也不示弱，两只爪子抱团向上冲出，连带着身子直直站起来，眼看着就要朝着罗浮生柔软的肚子进发。

 

说时迟那时快，就在两只猫要扭到到一起之间，沈巍飞速一个大跨步，长手长脚伸出去，一下从中段揽住罗浮生。

 

“喵呜！”罗浮生一下发出凶残的吼叫，四肢还随着惯性向前飞去，腹部却被突如其来的一只手往后勾走，罗浮生拼命瞪着四肢。

 

沈巍飞速从包里掏出早上收到拆开的快递，在其他参战和旁观的猫瞪圆了的眼睛前，三四五初二地把新买的猫背心给从罗浮生的脖子和两只前爪里套进去，咔哒一声，锁扣从背后卡主，罗浮生只觉得背后贴上了一个什么微凉的东西，又听得咔得一声……罗浮生好不容易挣脱了沈巍的手，顾不得套在身上皮圈不舒服，刚想往前窜出去，却顿得后背被什么东西牢牢牵住，止住了步子。

 

罗浮生爪子徒劳地往前伸，他回头一看，沈巍一手拎着公文包，一手牵着遛猫绳，眼睛向下威严地盯着自己，而绳子的那一头消失在自己视线的盲区里，但是显然，罗浮生也不是笨蛋，那遛猫绳的另一头，是扣在了自己的背后。

 

龙大猫王就这样在自己的子民们对手们异性美人，美猫，面前，仅在一分钟之内，脸面尽失。

 

罗浮生扭过头，哀怨至极地长长地瞄了一声……

 

然后眼看着刚才那只漂亮的小母猫走到刚才自己对手的面前，乖顺地在对方下巴口舔了舔，一起摇着尾巴走了。

 

罗浮生看着远去的一对猫侣的背影，耳朵都快耷拉到地上。

 

“走，回家去！”沈巍一拽，拉着一只拖把精回家了。


	7. Chapter 7

沈巍拽着拖把精回到家，心里憋着闷气，摔上门就把手里的遛猫绳往把手上一挂。自个儿脱了鞋洗了手换了居家服。

 

罗浮生看着沈巍进屋，刚想跟着步子往里走，却被挂在门把手上的遛猫绳拽住，爪子在空气中扑腾了两下，蔫蔫地在地板上磨着。

 

“喵……呜呜……”

 

“你还顶嘴了！家都不知道回，我看你以后要不别回来了！”

 

“呜呜……”罗浮生一听沈巍不要他了，赶紧拿泥糊糊的小脑袋往沈巍裤腿上蹭。那怎么行，罗浮生想，自己修炼的这一段还没完，可不能断了，一定要保住这条大腿。想着，罗浮生就蹬起后腿，前爪巴巴地在沈巍小腿上扑腾。

 

“走，看你脏的……”沈巍一把捞起罗浮生，一只手解下门上的遛猫绳，托着罗浮生的肚子就扔进了浴缸里。

 

花洒直直喷了罗浮生一脑袋，小猫被滋得一个激灵，四只脚交替地往后退，却又不敢做大幅度的动作。沈巍看出罗浮生的讨好，在他湿漉漉的脑袋上挤了一大坨猫用沐浴露，大手覆上去，ruarua地就开始搓揉。

 

罗浮生小声呜呜着，大气不敢出地听凭沈巍的洗澡酷刑。小鼻子一抽一抽，在花洒的训斥下，打了一个满是水雾的喷嚏。

 

沈巍手一停，到底还是心疼，只得屈服于自己的心软，和着小东西可怜楚楚的魅惑样子。沈巍关了水，赶紧用柔软的干毛巾裹上去，一点一点吸去罗浮生身上的水珠。

 

罗浮生虽然不喜欢洗澡，但沈巍知道他对吹风机那阵阵暖风的反应的。沈巍在罗浮生下巴上一逗，打开吹风机调到适宜的热风，就朝罗浮生柔软的肚子吹过去，手指一绕一绕，还不忘在罗浮生还有些湿的脑袋上轻轻落了一个吻。

 

往日罗浮生早就受不了这样的进攻，化成人形瘫进沈巍的怀里，可今天罗浮生却还缩着脖子，扬着被水粘住的毛不住的颤抖。沈巍心里一慌，不会之前生病打针吃药，真的因此变不成人形了吧。

 

沈巍没想过自己要是毁了那么大的造化，该损多少阴德，不由得担惊受怕起来。尽管他笃信科学，可却不想为了自己未知的领域而伤害罗浮生。沈巍赶紧抱起罗浮生哄在怀里，用自己的温度度化着小猫，“浮生……你别吓我，变一个给老师看看好不好？”

 

沈巍把罗浮生放在刚收下来，晒得蓬松香甜的被子上，摊开罗浮生的身子，极其细致地揉着罗浮生地每一寸骨肉，轻轻地绕着白乎乎的肚子打转，嘟着嘴埋进毛里又亲又咬。看着罗浮生还是蜷着身子毫不动弹，沈巍想起之前在“家猫饲养”论坛上看到过的“棉签大法”，红着脸从床头柜里抽出两根棉签，抵着铃铛和刺茎按压。

 

罗浮生哪里受得了这样的撩拨，几乎在化成人形的瞬间，就交代在了沈巍的手里。

 

刚幻化的人形还在一颤一颤地痉挛，猫儿比人高的体温烫了沈巍一胸怀，罗浮生忽长忽短喘着粗气。此前沈巍特意挑选的可伸缩的皮背带此时紧紧勒在罗浮生的身上，勾出让人血脉膨胀的痕迹，把沈巍刚想把人教训一顿的心思打得混乱。

 

小猫的眼睛机灵地很，最知道怎么在人心软地边缘试探，罗浮生把腿勾盘在沈巍身上，肚子往前蹭了蹭，脑袋却乖乖低下来，露出可怜楚楚一副“我不是故意的”眼神。

 

可惜机灵是机灵，却碰巧是个笨的，一个套路一而再再而三，却不知道沈教授何等聪慧精明，早就洞悉地一清二楚。“还装！”

 

沈巍拎起罗浮生的脖子，箍着腋下的胸骨，就把罗浮生扔到床前的长毛地毯上，手掌抵在罗浮生额前，把两只刚竖起来悸动的耳朵按下去，“坐好！不许动！”

 

“昨天晚上干什么去了？为什么不回家？”沈巍严肃地问，声音透着不留情面的威严。

 

“我……”

 

“说！”沈巍反手就给罗浮生头顶吃了一记栗子。

 

罗浮生缩着脖子一个激灵，“我……我看到一只小母猫，特别漂亮，毛长长的，还朝我摇尾巴……”

 

“然后呢？”沈巍皱着眉头。

 

“然后我就去蹭她，全身毛都舔顺了，结果又不知道从哪来一个毛都没长齐的小崽子，叼了肉来，那小母猫眼看着就想走，然后我就和那小崽子争起来了……”

 

沈巍听着着实气的想笑，罗浮生这小东西讲起争风吃醋的故事，竟然还一点不害臊，简直毫无廉耻，一点家养的风度都没有。

 

“看见小母猫你就去蹭？看见姑娘你就掀裙子？你是西门庆转世成精嘛！”沈巍把自己说气了，一下没轻重地拍了罗浮生一头顶。“你说，干嘛去勾搭小母猫！”

 

“春……春天了啊……”罗浮生一脸疑惑地仰起头，他不太明白沈巍和自己，以及自己和小母猫之间的关系，可是四季交替，万物轮回生长，一千多年来他都是这么过的，春夏躁动，秋冬蛰伏，纵使他修得妖身，也不过是将这一世的日子拉长了些。他，那些和他只有过一面之缘的小母猫们，也是如此。

 

沈巍一下被罗浮生的话给噎住了，赵忠祥老师的声音在耳边响起，沈巍莫名脸一红，这份礼义廉耻在罗浮生清清亮亮委委屈屈的小眼神面前，显得那么底气不足。

 

春风暖情欲，再正常不过的事情，没有半分道理去批评，“可是……”沈巍抱起罗浮生，温柔托着他的腿，一个翻身压到床上，可是，这活了千年的小畜生尚且有分寸，知道适时而动，欲得清白通透，自己枉读了那么多书，却不分四时昼夜，多看不得这小东西一眼。于是圈在自己怀里，硬生生套上枷锁，一箩筐一箩筐的借口，兜不住一个贪字的底，言辞振振地欺瞒诓骗，人呐，自邑站在三界六合之顶，冠冕堂皇，却实实在在是无耻得很。

 

沈巍一下把头埋进罗浮生颈边的枕头里，“可是，你现在修成人形了，是升了格了，就不该再和猫一样，浮生……”沈巍不住地在身下人耳边逗弄着，十指轮动做尽那荒唐举止，“人呢，不分季节，不分冷暖，却只和自己喜欢的人做这事，这叫情。跟了这个人，就不能再跟别人，别的猫，别的什么东西，一直到死，这叫义，你要是不守情义，就做不成人，下回渡劫，一个雷就把你劈回猫去，再也修不成什么妖什么仙。”

 

罗浮生睁着懵懵懂懂的大眼睛，在沈巍亲手指教下，颤颤巍巍点着头，呜呜咽咽地嗯着声，一记颠簸又皱了眉，摇了摇头，还是不太懂，只好继续乖乖地听任言传身教。

 

别的道理他不懂，这却是知道的，张腿能做人，em，也不对，能成人形。

 

春日的晨光一日早过一日，愈发显得春宵苦短，沈巍撸着罗浮生的脑袋，好不容易卸下一点身上的重量，“起床了。”

 

罗浮生应势哼了两声，意念摇头表示拒绝，沈巍知道小猫贪睡，却忍不住用话去逗他，“浮生，做人好不好。”

 

“做人好累……”罗浮生迷迷糊糊答道。

 

罗浮生做了一个梦，梦里有无比诱人的香气，还有些许汤汤水水倒腾的声音，罗浮生舔舔嘴，感觉又饿又饱，又像是吃了又像是没吃，自己也分不清。直到中午时分卷着被子在大床上打了一整个滚，才发现身边早就没人了。

 

“睡醒了？”沈巍听见动静走进屋，转眼刚才的动静又不动了。

 

沈巍没理，自顾自收拾着衣柜，掏出一套睡衣给罗浮生扔床上。好一会，罗浮生才略略钻出脑袋，“饿了……”

 

“睡醒了就吃……”沈巍嫌弃了半句。

 

“不然呢……”

 

沈巍想了想，竟没找到回话。

 

“那赶紧起床吧。”说着沈巍刨开被子，提溜起一一个软乎乎的人，手里衣服一抖，撑开了就捏着罗浮生手腕往袖子里塞。

 

“恩……这个……能不能摘了啊……”罗浮生扯着身上的皮背带。这玩意是带弹性的，倒也不是很勒，可穿在身上总是觉得怪怪的，沈巍推了推眼镜，“在家可以摘了，出门必须带。”

 

“为什么呀？”

 

“法律规定，出门带绳。”

 

“那不是狗吗。”

 

“……”沈巍蹲下身，把摘下来的猫背心收好，又重新帮浮生穿上衣服，“你看，你要是出门不小心咬了谁挠了谁，人家也要去医院打狂犬疫苗对不对。所以这条规定并不是针对狗的。”

 

罗浮生皱了皱眉，好像似乎不太对。

 

待罗浮生洗漱完毕坐到桌前，沈巍照例端了一碗猫粮，罗浮生眼神立马暗淡下去，扯着脖子往沈巍身后看。

 

“别看了，我吃完了，你吃你的。”

 

！！！

 

沈教授趁我没醒稀里哗啦吃独食！！！

 

早上不是梦！！！

 

罗浮生委屈地看了沈巍一眼，埋头嚼了两口，磨磨蹭蹭地不肯吃了，沈巍左哄右哄，终于在晚上吃烤小鱼干的拉钩约定后，给罗浮生喂下了半碗猫粮。

 

下午过得很安逸，沈巍坐在沙发上看着书，罗浮生就把头枕在沈巍腿上，弓着腿窝在沙发里休憩。他有时闭着眼，有时睁着眼眨两下，偶尔也翻个身，抻抻手，把脸埋进沈巍小肚子上。沈巍也不多逗他，只是一根手指总是似有似无地绕着罗浮生头顶的软毛打转，发根被沈巍捏地轻动，微微扯着罗浮生的头皮舒服极了。以至于沈巍偶尔把书垫在罗浮生胸口，罗浮生也一动不动，安安静静当一个支架。乖巧地让沈巍几乎忘记，他也是一只好动的小野兽。

 

日头渐小，沈巍捋了捋罗浮生的头发，拍拍他的肩示意他下去。沈巍刚往厨房塌了一小步，罗浮生就闻见鱼腥味似的紧紧跟过去，沈巍笑笑在罗浮生鼻子上一刮，掏出签子和烧烤网格，仔仔细细把小黄鱼在竹签上串号，网格架到煤气灶上，罗浮生端着一个空盘子，眼巴巴地看着小鱼一点一点水分蒸干，肉质收缩，逼出的脂肪在明火上滋滋地爆开，直到鱼骨都烤地焦脆，沈巍拿起一根，放到罗浮生鼻子底下，“闻闻，香不香？”

 

罗浮生凑过去去张嘴就要咬，沈巍眼明手快地抽回来，“着什么急，还没好呢，也不怕烫。”

 

罗浮生张大了嘴吞了一口空气，不甘心地嚼了噘嘴。沈巍见这样子好笑，突然想起什么，他把小鱼重新架回火上，“回答个问题再给你吃。”

 

罗浮生歪过头眨了眨眼。

 

“你为什么姓罗啊？”


	8. 番外（一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 段子合集

===============================  
===============================

罗浮生最近迷上了皮卡丘。

自从沈巍给罗浮生买了一个pad之后，罗浮生就天天抱着平板看pokemon，并且疯狂爱上了皮卡丘。

还天天缠着沈巍给他买皮卡丘的公仔，帽子，耳朵，睡衣，等（猫）身抱枕……

钱倒是小事，沈教授堂堂一个高级知识分子，家里堆了一堆毛绒玩具，实在是头疼。

在跟罗浮生百般解释皮卡丘不是猫，是老鼠之后，罗浮生好像更喜欢了……

好吧，猫喜欢老鼠，沈巍忍了，罗浮生天天抱着皮卡丘睡，甚至都不上床了，沈巍也忍了，毕竟他真的不想跟一床的毛绒玩偶睡。

可是罗浮生这几天越来越着魔，竟然学着皮卡丘要充电，几次试着把耳朵尾巴塞进插座，还好沈巍发现的及时，每天在家时严防死守，上班去就关了家里电源。一连几天充不上电的罗浮生心情沮丧，饭也不好好吃，觉也不好好睡，好像真的进入了低电量模式。

没办法……

最后沈教授只好买了一个闪电形的尾巴，告诉罗浮生这是皮卡丘的充电宝，兹兹地给罗浮生充了一整晚的电，直到罗浮生哭着嚷着说再也不想当皮卡丘了。

不过沈教授还是偷偷把那尾巴藏了起来。

===============================  
===============================

罗浮生最近不知道哪找来一根红绳子绑在头上，然后在家里飞来蹦去的，沈巍也懒得管他。

 

这天沈巍坐在沙发上批作业，罗浮生又多动症似的爬到沙发靠背上，拿了枝笔就往沈巍天灵盖上戳。

 

沈巍被戳地又疼又烦，“你干嘛……”

 

“电视上演的，对喜欢的人就要这样。”

 

沈巍扭头看了一眼，电视里在重播几年前的《新边城浪子》，于是随口说了一句，“尽不学好……”

 

“学好？学什么好？”罗浮生从沙发靠背垂下来抱着沈巍的胸口问。

 

沈巍本是无心之说，一时间也没接上来，于是把罗浮生从自己脖子上揪下来，抱在手里掂了掂，“你看看别人的腰，你看看你的腰。”

 

罗浮生：……我一个妖比不过人腰，我能怎么办……

===============================  
===============================

罗浮生整日在家也没个正行，沈巍见了便说他，“你不愿意学习，找点经典电影看看也行。”

罗浮生听了进去，便去翻热度高的电影榜单，一不小心就看到了《五十度灰》。

“要不要，试试？”猫的好奇心犯起来，谁也拦不住。沈巍脸一下刷了五百度红白青黑。

嘴上说着不要，身体还是很诚实，沈巍偷偷在网购平台下了单。

这天沈巍照常下班，推开门果不其然收获了一只腿部挂件。只是罗浮生上一秒还在人身上乱蹭，下一秒就被抱起来，一阵天旋地转被掼到桌上。

“罗浮生，是你要试的。”

罗浮生还没反应过来，只听见咔咔几声，手脚就被皮铐锁到了桌腿上，眼前也蒙上了一层黑布，整个人如解刨般被钉在了桌面上。罗浮生试着挣了几下，恍然间觉得自己满腔的兽性被压抑，渴望被更强大的力量驯化，兴奋又刺激。

此时灵敏的猫耳捕捉刀一丝咔嚓咔嚓的金属声，罗浮生不知道沈巍拿了什么道具，胸腔抑制不住地起伏，手也紧张得握成了拳。

“乖，放松。”

沈巍得声音显得格外有磁性，罗浮生感受到他抚平了自己的手掌，然后，咔咔……

指甲被剪光了！

房间里只剩下罗浮生喵呜叽哇的嚎叫……“朕的爪子！”

===============================  
===============================

夏天到了，到处都有小龙虾促销的广告，罗浮生在网上看到好多人晒小龙虾，说得天花乱坠，缠着沈巍也要吃。

“不行，你不能吃那么重口味的东西。”沈巍斩钉截铁。

“没关系我现在已经逐渐可以适应调味料了，沈教授……”罗浮生大眼睛水汪汪的，前爪扒住沈巍胸口。“要不我吃清水煮的也行……”

沈巍最终缠不过罗浮生，亲自到市场一个一个挑最干净的，回到家再一个个用牙刷刷干净，最后只加了少量的调味料汆水炒了一大盆。

罗浮生兴致勃勃，从来没吃过这种生物的小猫上爪子就收一通乱操作。沈巍看不下去，“我给你剥吧。”

“不要，吃小龙虾的乐趣就在于自己剥。”

沈巍叹了口气，懒得管他。

罗浮生手口并用，也不在乎坚硬的小龙虾壳把手和嘴划破了。

等罗浮生吃完三斤，兴高采烈得找沈巍给他洗手的时候，沈巍看见罗浮生肿成香肠的嘴，吓了一大跳，左右拍着罗浮生的脸，“你没事吧，舌头伸出来我看看，喉咙堵不堵？呼吸有困难吗？”

罗浮生一头雾水。

还好，最后沈巍排查清楚，罗浮生不是过敏，只是划破了皮，平时很少接触盐分和调料的娇嫩嘴唇一下就肿了起来。

沈巍替罗浮生清理完伤口，罗浮生伸出舌尖来叫嚷着疼，沈巍看着好多细小划痕的舌头，低气压地教训着，“以后不许吃了！”

罗浮生肿起的嘴唇撅得更高了。

“今天你自己睡吧，”沈巍把罗浮生在床上放下盖好被子后，自己拿了一床小被子就要往外走。

“为什么，那你睡哪？”罗浮生从被子里探出小脑袋，高高肿起的嘴唇不利索地说着。

“我睡客厅去，”沈巍转过身去推了把眼镜，“你这样子太丑了，我不要跟你睡……”

===============================  
===============================

龙城的房价不算贵，沈巍大学老师的工资攒几年就买了一套小公寓，只是装修贷了些款，到如今也早就还完了。

一转眼这房子已经住了七八年。

沈巍不是太在意物质生活的人，原先的装修也是简洁实用为主，不过家具确实都选用的上等的品质。

但自从罗浮生来了之后，两个人的用品就显得有些拥挤，再者罗浮生活泼，沈巍想了想，还是决定重新装修一下房子，增添一些适合罗浮生的空间。

这么想着，沈巍就把龙城最好的室内设计师请来了。

“井先生，你好，请进。”

“沈教授客气了，”井然礼貌地换了鞋进屋观察了一周，“说实话，沈教授，您原先的装修风格和我的理念非常吻合，实用为主，这一点，其实现在已经不是那么多人会欣赏了。”

“井工谬赞了，这次请您来也是出于实用方面的考虑，我家……”沈巍环顾四周，找不到罗浮生的影子，“我家最近多了一位成员……”

井然点点头，“沈教授的需求我之前就已经了解了，刚才我大致看了一下 沈教授最初装修房子的时候，应该没有请专业的设计，虽然房屋整体的实用性非常强，风格也简洁漂亮，但有一些地方的尺寸其实还不是非常合理，这些都会影响到沈教授您平时的使用，我有一个请求，我希望在沈教授家，居住24个小时，亲身体验一下沈教授平时的生活习惯，然后做出相应的调整，不知道沈教授方不方便。”

“这……”沈巍没想到井然提出了这样的要求，一时间不知如何应对。

“沈教授不用担心，这其实是很多设计师常用的方法，只有亲身体验，才能做出最符合委托人需求的设计，沈教授，您放心，我会观察您的生活习惯，但不会打扰到您的日常起居……”

“哦……那……好……”

沈巍觉得井然说得有道理，刚想答应，突然觉得有一种如芒在背的生疼，躲在衣橱顶的罗浮生紧紧皱起了眉头。

不好，有生人入侵领地了。

第二天一大早，洁癖的井大设计师带着一身怎么滚怎么擦怎么捋都清不掉的猫毛，狼狈地和沈巍打了招呼，提前走了。

===============================  
===============================

罗浮生盘着身子叉着腿在沈巍办公室刷微博玩。

“转发这条锦鲤，这个月一定心想事成！”

罗浮生一爪子点了一个大大的赞。

走廊里传来温柔的对话声，“沈教授你也别太在意，这个项目的申请本来就不容易的……”

“没事，谢谢关心，我下次再争取吧。”

沈巍转身走进办公室，背靠着门深吸了一口气。

“怎么啦？”罗浮生把手机挂脖子上探出脑袋来问。

“没事，立项申请又没过。”

“又？”

“好多次了，今年索性连学校教务处这关都没过，哎，不说了，你也不懂。”

罗浮生转了转脖子，看着伏案的沈巍。

沈巍忙了一会，收拾了收拾，去上公选课了。

等沈巍上完两个小时课，一路回办公室，就看见走廊里一路的水珠，几个穿高跟鞋的女生都险些滑倒。

沈巍扶了一把女生，看见那水珠朝着自己办公室的方向越积越多，都快淌成小滩了。

“不好……”沈巍心里一阵紧，“罗浮生又闯什么祸。”

沈巍紧赶慢赶推开办公室门，只见罗浮生坐在他那把真皮椅上舔着自己的爪子。

桌子上摆着明晃晃两条翻着肚子的红鲤鱼，嘴一张一张地吐着水。

“给你的，”罗浮生舔着爪子说，“特意抓的教务处门前池子里的。”

沈巍赶紧扶住快掉下来的眼镜。

===============================  
===============================

龙城大学门口有一座著名的雕塑喷泉，风格出众，从龙城大学建校伊始起就有，说起来，罗浮生也是看着这座雕塑建起来的。

“沈教授，有……有袋子吗？”这天罗浮生似乎起得格外早。 

“袋子？你要干嘛？”沈巍不知道罗浮生大清早要做什么，只是从抽屉里找出一个以前开会发资料用的帆布袋。

“没事，我装点东西。”于是罗浮生就背着包大摇大摆走出去了。

沈巍走进办公室的时候正见罗浮生拎着个湿哒哒的袋子，仔细一看，是自己早上给他的那个帆布袋，袋子里沉甸甸的，还淌着水。 

哐当一下，罗浮生把袋子搁地上，哗啦啦地，倒出满地的硬币，一块的，五毛的，还有各种国外的硬币。 

“最近不知怎么的，老见有人站在那雕塑前，往池子里扔硬币，池子底下积了厚厚一层，我……” 

沈巍：……………… 

 

“罗浮生你过来。”沈巍一把揪过罗浮生的肩膀，“你知道最近什么日子吗？”

“什么日子？端午节？吃粽子？我要吃肉的！”

“就知道吃！最近要高考了，这都是学生们虔诚许下的愿望，很多同学都是从全国各地赶来的，你知道他们想要考上龙大，有多不容易吗？”

“沈教授不是说封建迷信不可信嘛……” 

啪……

罗浮生往后一缩捂着脑门。 

于是高考当天，龙城最受欢迎的青年教授沈巍，笑容可掬地拎着一只猫站在龙大门口，只见那只猫虎着脸，脖子上挂着一块牌子： 

“高考加油！祝大家顺利考入龙城大学！ 

——摸摸我的头，会更有灵气哦” 

===============================  
===============================  
今天吃饭吃晚了，放个梗概吧

今天端午，龙大活动丰富，沈教授被拉去做赛龙舟的裁判，罗浮生就在学校端午集市上逛，把全国各地不同风味的粽子吃了个遍。

突然人群中跑过来几个端着大盆子的学生，口里一边喊“端午洒雄黄，驱虫避邪，百毒不侵！”

一手拿着一个粽子的罗浮生冷不防被洒了一身。

这时队伍中一个娇小可爱的女生冲过来就在罗浮生额头中央点了一点红，“眉心点朱砂，驱五毒哦，嘻嘻，小哥哥长得真好看！”

罗浮生当场就不好了……

沈巍做完裁判回来后，推开办公室门就见罗浮生的裤子团在门口，沈巍找了一圈，终于在沙发毯子底下找到团成一团的罗浮生，尾巴从上衣底下伸出来，圈住自己的脚踝，毛茸茸的耳朵从卷卷的头发里露出来，耷拉在两边，脸通红通红的。

“怎么了？”

“呜呜，什么破活动……”

沈巍闻着罗浮生身上的味儿，又看见眉心的红点心里也知道了七八分。

“你不是说最近修炼有效，自己已经可以控制形态了吗？”

“呜呜，糯米吃多了……堵着丹田了，运不动功……”

“……”

“难受……呜呜，沈教授帮我”

沈巍推了推眼镜，“那自己趴过去，尾巴翘起来”


End file.
